Big Time Twin
by Musicdude212
Summary: Cameron Ray Diamond was a normal boy until his chance of fame and to join the band Big Time Rush, but what will happen when he meets his long seperated twin brother. James/Kendall and Carlos/OC
1. Big Time New Member?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boys of Big Time Rush; the rights to the show are owed by its respected owners.

This is my first Fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy and please no flaming. I do enjoy some constructive criticism though. The way I write is 3rd person when the characters are in groups of two or more and 1st person when the characters are by themselves. Also I'm giving a warning for the future chapters as T+ or M because of the content.

Way I write as showed

_Thoughts_

Normal Speech

**_Text from books or text messages_**

This story is for my friend RideTheSwirlySlide. Hope he likes it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Big Time New Member?

"_Wow Logan has gotten way better at dancing then when we first started. I'm glad for Logan that Carlos hasn't knocked him down in the past month."_ James thought to himself as He, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were practicing the squat kick leg out dance move combo.

"How much longer, do we have to do this?" Logan asked the amazing Mr. X while noticing his shoe lace was untied.

"Stop whining and take it like a man." Carlos told Logan with a smile. He then slipped on his hoodie's sleeve and landed on his face.

"You may stop. That was exceptional." Mr. X told the boys as he spinned and did a back flip out of the studio. James jumped up and walked to a mirror while he straightened his ocean blue with black and white stars shirt.

"Carlos, are you alright?" Kendall asked as he walked over to Carlos and poked him. The only reply that came from Carlos was a loud snore. Kendall then proceeded to flip Carlos over to find him asleep. Once flipped over, Kendall pulled Carlos's red hood of his red white and blue hoodie over his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Logan asked Kendall as he finished tying is blue low-top Converse sneakers. He then jumped up and fixed his light blue v-neck and smoothed out his denim jeans and walked over to get a bottle of fruit water.

"Maybe Kendall covered Carlos's eyes because of the lights." James answered for Kendall. He then pulled out his lucky comb and started to fix his hair.

"But Carlos can sleep through anything. Remember when you and James were wrestling and you knocked over a bookshelf, while Carlos was sleeping and he didn't wake up. Yet he woke up whenever I yelled C-O-R-N-D-O-G." James and Kendall gave Logan a wired look. "What I don't want to wake him up, he had a rough night last night. I'm not talking about it because he told me not to."

After James was done combing his hair he turned and said, "Well how do I look?"

"You look hotter than Prince Charming." Kendall answered while he walked towards his boyfriend. Once he came within arm's length, Kendall pulled James into a kiss.

"Adorable, but save it for the bedroom tonight." Logan told the two boys who were in a deep passionate kiss. Kendall pulled away from James and sighed then smiled. Then out of nowhere Freight Train popped into the room, managing to scare the three boys that are standing.

"Hey guys I just got a text message from Gustavo." Freight Train then pulls out his cell-phone "It reads **_I'm about to end the search for the fifth member of Big Time Rush. I'll be on the first plane to L.A. in the morning."_**

"WHAT!" yelled James, Kendall, and Logan in unison. Kendall started to play with his navy blue shirt. James reached into Kendall's pocket to get the packet of gum

"Why do we need a new member?" James asked as he found what he was looking for in Kendall's gray skinny jeans.

Meanwhile in southwestern New Mexico

"This star search makes the other one seem like a piece of pie. There is no talent here in New Mexico. It's the exact opposite of Minnesota instead of freezing my coffee it made it boiling hot." Gustavo complained to Kelly. Somehow over the complaining Gustavo managed to hear the wanna be popstars. He then yelled "You call that singing. My cat can sing better than that." The fourteen year old Christina Aguilera look-alike ran off the stage crying into the lobby.

"You do know these people have feelings right." Kelly told Gustavo. Gustavo gave her the exact same look that he gave her in Minnesota.

"We would get fired if we don't find him or her here and you know it. Keep walking don't stop at the microphone, just keep walking!" Gustavo said to a Adam Lambert look alike.

Meanwhile in the lobby a sixteen year old boy, pulled out his lucky comb and teased his hair. He then heard the shortened version of his name and looked to see his friend AJ Jenkins being carried out of the auditorium.

"I'm the next Adam Lambert. Cam don't go in there the man is evil, pure evil I say." He yells as he is carried away.

"Uhhhh. Okay AJ. Nice to see you to and Thanks for the good luck, AJ." I said as I stood up and fixed my lucky crimson red V-neck shirt and vest. I then made sure my black boots were still black. I then tucked my skinny jeans into my boots.

"812 your next." I heard someone say. I immediately went and got my guitar then I suddenly wondered where my lucky turquoise bandanna was. A voice told me to cheek my back pocket.

"Oh that's where it is. Okay I'm looking good and I have my lucky bandanna. I hope I'm good enough." Cameron said to himself as he cheeked his tag and walked into the auditorium. What he saw was the amazing Gustavo Rocque sitting there by his assistant Kelly. As I walked towards the stage I caught Gustavo say to Kelly, "Well at least he isn't hideous. Let us see if he can sing better than a dog."

As I got closer to the microphone I could feel Gustavo's stare on me. His stare felt like daggers to my sense of hope and confidence. I wished he would stop starting at me. It's freaking me out.

"Please state your name, age, what instruments you can play, what other languages I know?" Gustavo asked me as I was standing next to the microphone with my black guitar.

"My name is Cameron Ray Diamond and I'm sixteen years old. I can play the piano and guitar. I know Spanish, Japanese, and Italian. I love to sing and dance and I'm a quick learner." I replied with a gulp. I thought his stare felt really awful from behind, but when looking at him its ten times worse. The funny thing is when I said my name he kind of froze but he came around though. _Great I'm nervous. Why am I so frightened of Gustavo? _

I then looked at Kelly. Her stare was way better than Gustavo's. It made me feel like I had more hope and confidence than when I walked in. she than asked. "Cameron what are you going to sing for us?"

"Umm…" _I said the first song that popped into my mind_ "Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. I'm singing that song to show off my vocal range." I answered. I then started to play the tune on my guitar. "Every day is so wonderful. Suddenly it's hard to breathe…" I started to get nervous as I looked at Gustavo. I then near choked, but I thought to myself. _Don't look at Gustavo. Look at Kelly only. He is making you nervous._

Out of nowhere Gustavo yelled "STOP!" just as I sang the lyric "Don't bring me down." Gustavo continued on, "Okay so you proved you can sing, but can you dance? Would you prove that to us?" I was amazed that Gustavo had not said anything about my singing, like"Ugh my ears are bleeding." or "My brain is melting."

I then gulped. I am a great dancer, I'm as good of a dancer as well as I play soccer and I am captain of my schools soccer team. Just tell me what music video dance or live performance you wanna see and I'll do it. Except when I'm nervous but that rarely happens. I then decided to ask Kelly "Is their going to be music or am I going to dance without music?" after I asked that I got a "what did he say look" from Gustavo. Gustavo then gave Kelly a weird look.

"Sure. Kelly, play something from your iPod. Make sure it's something he might have heard of. If he can dance to it without making himself look stupid. He will be part of Big Time Rush." He told Kelly. Kelly then started to look for her iPod in her bag.

"Can't we use mine?" I asked. I then saw Gustavo's face and said, "You can pick any song on it." as I took out my iPod from my pocket.

"Toss it here then." Kelly said to me. I then tossed it lightly to her so she can catch it without dropping it. Once she caught it she started going through it. "Okay are you ready to show us what you got?" she asked me as she put in the iPod dock. I made a new playlist with the songs Gustavo wants you to dance to." She told me.

"I'm ready." I announced to them. Kelly then pushed the play button on my iPod. _Thank God it's a song I dance to all the time._ I was dancing like a Latin king and moving my body like if I was taken over by a ghost to "My Hips Don't lie" by Shakira.

The next song would have me dancing to "Tell Me Something I Don't Know" by Selena Gomez. I was dancing like if I learned the dance moves from Selena herself. _This is pretty fun except for the weird looks I keep getting from Gustavo._

The next one was "Rude Boy" by Rihanna. I let the sound of the music take over me and now I was dancing like a Caribbean Islander. _Rihanna would be glad to have as a backup dancer._

The last song was "When I Grow Up" by The Pussycat Dolls. The last one I just had fun with it. I even tossed in some front and back flips into the dance moves. At some point during the eleven minutes my hat fell off and rolled off the stage to stop near Kelly's foot. Once I stopped dancing I fixed my hair and saw Gustavo's face go from interested to freaked out.

"How did I do?"I asked nervously. _Is it just me or does Gustavo's head look like it's going to explode? _I thought to myself.

Twenty-two long minutes of pure agony passed before Kelly said, "Cameron, pack your bags. You're coming to L.A with us." I did a flip of happiness off of the stage and landed right before the table.

"Also pack everything you're going to take to L.A and we will have people pick it up. We will be picking you up around 1:30 in the morning." Gustavo shouted at me. But before I could answer he shouted even louder, "I need to get out of this bizarre weather stricken piece of land America calls its 47th state and back to the most amazing city on earth." He then got up and started to walk out the door.

"Okay." I then walked over to Kelly ad asked, "Does he hate me?" I then started to help her pick her stuff up.

"Thank you Cameron." She bent down and handed me may hat. "No he doesn't hate you. You just remind him a lot of one of the members of Big Time Rush." She said calmly and kindly. I handed her the bag she brought and she started to walk out the door

"WAIT, WHO DO I REMIND GUSTAVO OF?" I yelled to Kelly as she walked out the door.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: I got this idea after watching a movie with twins in it. The name Cameron Ray Diamond is kinda real but not real. The first name Cameron is my friends name while the Ray Diamond part I thought fit with the Diamond. This is chapter one out of I don't know how many. I have had computer problems so I haven't had time to type this story. I started this story in June of 2010 so even though it's past James's, Carlos's, Logan's, and Kendall's birthdays I say it on the chapters that I have written on those days.

Did you enjoy it? Please tell me what you thought. Thank you for reading this.


	2. Getting Ready To Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boys of Big Time Rush; the rights to the show are owed by its respected owners. This story is for my friend RideTheSwirlySlide. Hope he still likes it after this.

Thank You for the reviews. It means a lot to me. You guys wanted more so here is more. I am going to say before you read I have been nor have known or seen any one abused. I get the details from books and movies and TV shows. This chapter has 2,891 words in all.

Way I write as showed

_Thoughts_

Normal Speech

_Text from books or text messages_

Enjoy

Chapter 2: Getting Ready to Say Good-Bye.

BACK IN LOS ANGELES

"So Griffin thinks Big Time Rush needs another member who is shy and more mysterious, to sell the album." James retorted to Freight Train as he pulled out a pack of gum out of his boyfriend's skinny jeans.

"Kendall, can I have a piece of gum?" Carlos asked while giving Kendall and James his best puppy dog pout. To Kendall's surprise Carlos's puppy dog pout was better than Katie's puppy dog pout.

"Really Carlos, the band is getting a new member and all you can think about is your breath." Logan said surprised. James then handed Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Freight Train a piece of gum. Freight Train pulled into the parking lot of "the home of Hollywood's future famous" the Palm Woods.

"Thanks Jamesie. I'm thinking what this kid is going to look like if he is shy. He could look like an Emo kid or a scene kid or a hipster or goth. I like the idea of a new member because we can learn so much about where he is from and his family." Carlos responded to Logan as he got out of the car.

All four guys then shouted, "Thank You, Freight Train!" then closed the door as Freight Train told them have a good night. The boys then walked into the lobby and sighed a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine with the idea of the new band member as long as he is not hotter than me I'm good, but if he has amazing hair like me he is automatically my best friend. Let's go to the pool." James said out of nowhere. The other three boys nodded.

"James, No one could be as hot as you." Kendall said lovingly to James as he took his hand and followed Logan and Carlos outside. Kendall took out James's comb and fixed James's hair.

"Kendall, are you worried?" Logan asked as they all sat down on lounge chairs by a fire pit. Kendall sat down holding James's hand.

"No. Why do you ask Logan?" Kendall answered Logan back. James then took his comb and put it in his back pocket. James then closed his eyes and sighed in relief. He then grabbed Kendall's hand.

"Well every time you get nervous or worried you comb James hair." Logan answered. Kendall nodded in response to what Logan had just said. He then scratched his head.

"I do? I haven't noticed that. It's just that I don't want the new kid to come between me and my friends and what I love doing."Kendall said plainly.

"You know it is nice to hear Guitar Dude playing his guitar this late at night while everyone is chilling by the pool." Carlos said as Guitar Dude changed the song he was playing to a Spanish lullaby to help everyone relax.

"Ahhh. This is nice." Carlos, Kendall, and Logan said at the same time. Many of the other

kids around the pool had sighed a peaceful sigh or had fallen asleep.

BACK IN CLOUDY NEW MEXICO

"Did I get everything packed that I'm taking with me to L.A?" Cameron himself as he was sitting on his bed in a black wife-beater and a pair of blue and black checkered shorts he then got up to turn on the TV in the living room to MTV. The truth was Cameron hated living with his dad, while his mom was in the hospital. Cameron hated his dad so much that he had packed everything including his TV and he broke the Blue-ray player that his dad uses more than anything.

"I'm not coming back to this hell I call home." Cameron said aloud. He then looked at the clock and said "I better get some sleep. It is going to be a long day tomorrow." He then walked back into his room and climbed into bed. He fell fast asleep; ten minutes after his head touched the pillow. I suddenly felt a painful tug on my hair after what felt like an hour and a half of sleep. After a while I felt an even more painful tug on my hair that it woke me up as I was yanked out of bed, the pain had stopped. When I opened my eyes I saw my psychotic father above me. One thought ran through my mind. "_Shit, he has been drinking again. I'm going to get murdered."_

"What are…"was all I managed to say before my father picked me up my neck while choking me in the process. I couldn't move anything to get my father's hand off my throat. He then lifted me two feet and one inch off the ground to meet his eyes. Now my father is two feet and two inches taller than me and I'm six foot one. His ice cold eyes of blue stared into my frightened green-brown eyes. I swear his eyes looked like demon eyes.

"Why are you leaving me and your mother, who by the way is on her death bed right now?" He questioned me. I tried my best to move my arms to get to his hands. "Well answer me!" he yelled. After he yelled that my hands were able to get his hands loose enough for me to breathe. I then noticed that he was opening the sliding-door to the backyard. Once outside he started to walk to the concrete wall that separated yards. He then started to squeeze harder which caused me to start suffocating. "Answer the fucking question son!" He yelled at me.

He then slammed me against the wall and let me hit the ground. "I'm leaving because mom needs an operation to get the bullet out of her and I was going to pay with the money I'll get from the songs I record." I answered while trying to get up. My body was racked with pain. My head felt like it was on fire. Then out of nowhere my father my father kicked me in the ribs as I got up. The kick sent me into the wall again and renewed the pain. After I landed on the ground he stepped on my ribs. I heard a sickening crack and felt more pain in my ribs.

"You're a liar. You are leaving to break this family up." He informed me as he picked me up by my shirt and head-butted me. He then said, "You want to know something?" he asked as threw me to the ground.

"What?" I asked while coughing blood up. I tried to move but the pain was so great, that every time I thought about moving it felt like getting trampled on by an elephant. My dad then pulled out a knife and ripped of my wife beater and stuffed it in my mouth to keep my shouts from being heard.

"I was the one who shot your best friend." He confessed to me. He put the tip ice cold metal tip of the knife to my abdomen and started to carve the letter U. "I was the one who hired the person who robbed the store your pathetic mother was in." He said with an evil smile as he carved the letter S. "I never wanted a son." He said and continued carving a letter E. "You're not a Diamond, you're a piece of shitty coal." He continued carving the letter L.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a son." He said as he carved the letters E, S and S deeper than the other letters. I had hot tears flowing down my face. I have experienced a lot of pain before this because of soccer and Tae Kwon Do, but this pain was something different. It felt like my heart had broken even more than a hundred times. Which I thought it couldn't possibly brake even more.

"Don't forget to say bye to you stupid mother before you leave. Also don't ever come back to this house again, especially if you fail at becoming famous. One more thing, if you tell anyone. I WILL have to kill you" My father said with disgust. He then added, "Good Night and sweet dreams FAG." as he pulled his fist back and punched me so hard it knocked me out cold.

BACK IN CALIFORNA

"James, are you okay?" asked a worried Kendall as he helped his loved one back on to the lounge chair and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. James rubbed his head as tear fell from his face.

"My body hurts. How did I end up on the ground?" James asked. Kendall wiped away the tears on James's face.

"Once you closed, your eyes you started to twitch. It looked like you were being attacked." Logan and Carlos said with a scared tone. They both gave James a hug.

"It felt like my mother was abusing me again. I don't know how to explain; but I do know it's getting late and I need my beauty sleep." James informed his fellow band mates/friends. He got up and grabbed Kendall's hand then said, "Let's go."

"Okay Drama King." Carlos said as he punched Logan on the arm. "Logan, I'll race you to the elevators." Carlos laughed as he started running towards the elevator, with Logan chasing after him. James and Kendall walked after them hand-in-hand, while laughing at their antics. Once in the elevator, James started to tell the boys what happened.

"The weird thing is the boy was like me in every way except with black hair. He even had the same wash-board abs as me." James finished telling his friends while showing off his wash-board abs.

"That's a creepy sensation, buddy." Carlos said as he opened the door to their amazing apartment 2J. He then rushed in and grabbed a Corndog, while running to turn on the TV. Logan grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. "NO Hannah Montana, please she melts my brain."Carlos said with a mouth full food. Logan stopped on SpongeBob Squarepants.

"Mama Knight, can I have something for my head? I have a massive headache and my body hurts." James told Mrs. Knight. Mrs. Knight looked at James and pulled out a XL spoon and poured some all purpose medicine. "That's a big spoon." James said nervously before Mrs. Knight put the spoon full of medicine into James mouth. James swallowed then said, "Thank you Mama Knight for the cherry medicine." James had always loved the taste of cherries.

James then walked to the couch, were he fell asleep standing. As James fell, Kendall caught him and carried him off to bed.

"I guess that was a bit too much medicine." Carlos joked. The people in the immediate room started to laugh.

MEANWHILE BACK IN NEW MEXICO

I guess I was woken up ether by the pain of my father's abusiveness or the ice like coldness of the New Mexican rain._ GOD my abs hurt like hell._ "I got get inside or freeze to death. I also need to clean myself off, so Gustavo won't fire me before I even start." Cameron said out loud to himself after he spit out his ruin wife beater. I then crawled up the cobble stone walk-way on the left side of my body. _I'm not going to make it if I don't stand up._ Cameron thought. I then saw a chair, which I used to help him stand.

"Damn it dad, why are you such a drunken idiot. When I get the chance I'm going send you to jai." Cameron said out loud and gripped my stomach to stop the bleeding. My ribs are on fire. I then cheeked the right side of my rib cage and found that my ass hole of a father had broken four of my ribs. I walked as fast but as carful I can to get out of the rain. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out the first-aid kit and an ice pack. I then pulled out my blue bandana and wrapped the ice pack in it. I then put it on my eye and tied it like an eye patch. _Hopefully that will keep it from swelling up._ I thought. I then looked at the clock on the stove which read 11:30. _Wow its pass eleven. I need to get my shorts clean, bandaged, and hide the bruise that's already forming. _Cameron thought

I clutched my wound on my abdomen and walked to my bedroom and vary carefully got out of the mud covered shorts and put on an old pair that I was going to leave behind. I then walked to the washing machine and put it on express wash.

I then walked to the computer to see how to mend broken ribs. While waiting for the page to load, I decided to clean the cuts my father had made. To my horror the cuts he made had formed the word USELESS. After I cleaned the cuts I put gauze on it and a giant band-aid.

The page on how to mend a broken rib came up and I followed the directions. By the time I was done wrapping my ribs up it was 11:55. Once off of the computer I had locked dad out of the computer I then heard the washer stop, I then got up and put them in dryer and started it. I then walked into my parent's room, straight towards their restroom. Once in the rest room I started to look for my mom's make-up to hide the bruise around my eye.

_Maybe it would be easier to find the make-up, if I took off the ice pack. _I moved my head down so I wouldn't see my eye and what my jack-ass of a father did to it. I then took off the ice pack and continued looking for it. "Ah, there you are." Cameron said out loud as he grabbed the make-up. As he opened it he looked up at the mirror. I nearly screamed when I saw that the area around my right eye was black. My Green-brown eyes were now a golden green and against the black it looked brighter than my left.

After five minutes of just staring at my reflection, I applied the make-up and made sure every bit of the bruise was covered. Once I was done I put the make-up in my bandana and had a brilliant idea. I grabbed mom's lipstick and wrote on the mirror. I wrote "Dear Asshole, I'm glad I am leaving and you're dead to me. Also have a fun time explaining this message to mom; even though you told her that you would never drink and abuse me again. With lots of hate; your son Cameron Ray Diamond.

I then heard the dryer go off. I turned off the light in the rooms and went to get my shorts. Once I got them I changed and tossed the old pair of shorts in a bag to give to the orphans. I then remembered the clothes that I am going to wear on the plane to L.A. I grabbed them and walked out in to the hall. As I passed the pictures I grabbed the picture of mom and me in front of two huge palm trees and a flowering yucca. We wore black shirts. I was wearing my black skinny jeans while my mom was wearing her gray capri shorts.

I even grabbed the picture of dad and continued walking to the living room. Once there, I placed the picture of mom and I in an open box and pulled out a blue wife beater and put it on to hide the scars and the gauze. I then pulled on my black and white jacket. I then threw my dad's picture into the wall and left it there.

I walked into the kitchen and took a really strong pain killer. After I took the pain killer I walked back to the living room to the couch and fell asleep watching the late night music videos.

Ten minutes after my head had hit the pillow, I had fallen asleep only to be awaken fifty minutes later by pounding on the door.

AUTHORS NOTE: I had started to write this chapter two days before James Maslow's birthday and I finished it the day before. I want you to know I was depressed when I wrote this chapter but I'm not at this moment. Sorry typed on Thanksgiving Day, so happy late Thanksgiving Day. I have already started on the next chapter.

Did you enjoy it? Please tell me what you thought. Thank you for reading this.


	3. Saying GoodBye Hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boys of Big Time Rush; the rights to the show are owed by its respected owners. This story is for my friend RideTheSwirlySlide. Hope he still likes it after the last chapter.

Thank You for the five reviews I got. It means a lot to me. If you don't like being sad I would stop reading now, but if you're brave enough, I will honestly say it gets better.

Way I write as showed

_Thoughts_

Normal Speech

_**Text from books or text messages**_

Enjoy

Chapter 3: Saying Good-Bye Hurts.

"DOG ARE YOU AWAKE?" Gustavo yelled from outside the door. I opened my eyes and turned on the lamp with my left hand. After the light came on I looked at my right hand, I just realized I had blood on my hand. I got up as fast as I could without hurting myself and speed walked to the kitchen and started to wash everything I had touched.

"Come on in! The door is unlocked!" I had yelled at the door as I grabbed a paper towel to dry my hands. I then grabbed the Motrin bottle and drank half of it. _Hopefully_ _I will not feel any pain when I'm on the plane._ I thought.

I heard the door open and then I heard Gustavo yell, "You know it is pouring out there. Great my 8,400 dollar mink fur collar Louis Shelly double breasted leather jacket is soaked. It might be ruined!" _Okay no need to wake up the dead._ I thought. I then heard a honking coming from outside.

"Good the movers are here. Cameron do you have everything packed that your taking to L.A?" Kelly asked me as I looked out the window to the U-haul truck waiting outside. The moving guys then started to walk up the steps.

"Hell yeah, I was so excited that I could not sleep. I finally get to live in the one of the worlds awesome major cities.' I told Kelly and then I walked to the TV and unplugged it then disconnected everything that it was connected to. "Let me get my suitcase and carry-on. I'll be right back." I added. I then walked into my room and grabbed my stuff.

"What do you need us to put in the moving truck?" one of the guys said in a heavy Spanish accent as I walked back into the room. I put my stuff down and grabbed an umbrella.

"All the boxes and both plasma screen TVs. Please be really careful with the boxes, they have breakables." I answered him. I then said to Kelly, "Alright let's go and the other plasma screen is yours." I walked out the door to white stretch limo. The driver then opened the door for Kelly, Gustavo, and I. As I got in I heard Kelly say thank you.

I then got comfortable and looked at Gustavo and asked in the most polite way I was taught, "Gustavo can we stop at the hospital before we leave town? Please it would mean a lot to me."

"Why?" is all that Gustavo said to me. Kelly elbowed him in the gut.

"Sure Cameron we can go to the hospital." That earned Kelly a look from Gustavo. "We are forty minutes above schedule. So we can stop at the hospital for about twenty-five or thirty minutes." Kelly pointed out to us. Gustavo then told the driver to go to Gila Medical Center. The rest of the ride was in silence.

In ten minutes we were at the hospital. Kelly and I got out of the limo and started to walk into the building. "You know if Gustavo thinks this light rain is pouring then his head is going to explode when it really pours." I randomly said to Kelly. She then looked up and gulped. "It doesn't rain in L.A much, does it?" I asked her. She nodded as we walked into the lobby.

"Who is here that you wanted to see, before we go to Tucson, Arizona?" Kelly asked as she took off her hood.

"My Mother and My best friend." I answered as calmly as I could. I walked to the receptionist and asked, "Excuse me, but what rooms are Maria Sol Diamond and Tyson Mac Armani. Maria Sol Diamond is my mother and Tyson Mac Armani is my cousin?"

"Maria is in room 313 on the 3rd floor and Tyson is on the 6th floor in room 666." She answered me back and went back to work.

"Cameron the elevator is here." I heard Kelly say to me loudly. I walked to the elevator and had one thought running through my mind._ Should I tell Kelly how my dad treats me and my mother, should I tell her he is the one that shot my only best friend and my mother. _I then thought of the conversation. I decided to tell her after I see Tyson. I pushed the 3rd floor button.

"My mom is here because a thief was robbing the store she was in and shot her in the leg and then in the chest. My best friend is here because he took three bullets for me in the heart and lungs. It was a drive by." I told Kelly while holding back tears. Kelly gave me a gentle hug. Then the elevator dinged which made me flinch and Kelly jump.

We walked on to the floor as Kelly cheeked her phone. "We have twenty-seven minutes left." We started to walk to room 313. Once we were standing outside all I can think was why my mom, why not me instead. I opened the door and walked in with Kelly following me.

"Hey Baby-boy, how was the audition?" My mom asked me. She then noticed Kelly "Hun who's this?" she asked me

"Hola Momma. It went great; I'm going to be part of Big Time Rush." I walked over to Kelly and pulled her to my mom. "This is Kelly Wayneright she is a talent scout for Gustavo Rocque." I then look at Kelly and say, "Kelly this is my super awesomely amazing mother."

Kelly walked over with a kind smile on her face and stuck her hand out to shake my mother's hand. "It is nice to meet to meet you." Kelly said and then she asked, "May I call you Maria or do you prefer Mrs. Diamond?"

Maria took Kelly's hand and shook it weekly. "You may call me Maria." Maria answered "Is Cameron going to stay in a hotel and if not how would I be able to contact whoever he is staying with?" She asked Kelly politely as she let Kelly's hand go.

Kelly took out a card with what looked like a number and name on it and handed it to her. "He will be living with Mrs. Kellan Knight. She is the mother of Kendall Knight and the guardian of his friends. They along with Kendall and now Cameron are the boy-band Big Time Rush. Mrs. Knight treats Kendall's friends as if they are hers and Cameron would fit right in with them." Kelly answered Maria's question. My mother then nodded.

"I'll give her a call in awhile. May I have some time alone with my son please?" Maria asked Kelly. Kelly nodded and walked out of the room. "Cameron, what's wrong? She asked me as the door closed. I then pulled up my shirt and showed her what my father did to me. "Oh my God. Did your father do this to you?" she asked and pushed the button to call the nurse.

"Yes, he also gave me a black eye."I informed my mom I then asked, "Do you have my laptop?" the nurse walked in and shut the door. "I think I also have a couple of broken ribs." I said as the nurse walked into another room and brought some medical things back into the room.

"Jackie can you give my son some stitches and pain killers. Please and make sure this stays between us and the doctor." Maria told the nurse. "Cam, I'm surprised that Kelly and your boss haven't noticed that you're in pain." She said as she pulled Cameron into a hug.

"I guess I'm also a good actor and have enough discipline for pain like this and maybe how long I can hold my breath." I said as a tear fell. "Momma, why does he hate me so much?" I asked. The nurse came back with a prescription and something to give me stitches with. The nurse pulled out some scissors and started to cut the bandage and gauze off of my body.

"Cameron will you please sit down so I can give you stitches, please?" Jackie the nurse asked me. My mom let me go so I can sit down in the chair by her. Once I sat down she gave me something that made me fall asleep just long enough for her to stitch up the wound.

Ten minutes later…..

"Thank You Jackie. Can you also not let anyone in this room that my mom does not want in the room please? When should I go to the doctor to get these out?" I asked as I put my shirt on and kissed my mom goodbye. She then handed me my laptop. "Goodbye momma. I Love You. Get better soon. I'll call you as soon as I get into L.A." I said to her.

"You're welcome Cameron. In a couple weeks go to the doctor and don't overexert yourself. Okay I won't." Jackie answered me she then left the room.

"I Love you to my baby boy. I'll try to. No don't call me as soon as you get into L.A, get your rest as soon you get into L.A. Please for me. Also your medicine is in your laptop bag and so is your very own credit card. It's an early Christmas present." She said as she waved to me. She then yawned and fell asleep.

"Okay mom." I then walked out of the room to see Kelly standing by the elevator waiting for me. I started to walk over to her. As I got closer, the elevator door opened and in it was my ass-hole of a father. He let Kelly get in then he walked out. As I passed him he gave me a wicked and twisted evil smile. At first thought I thought he was going to do something to me in front of Kelly, but he just kept walking towards my mother's room. I then got into the elevator and turned around and sighed. I pushed the button to 6th floor and waited for the doors to open. "Kelly how much time do we have left?" I asked as I fixed my hair to hide a bit more of my eye.

"We have ten more minutes tell we have to go. So eight minutes to see him and leave theses flowers and a card. He would appreciate it." She said as the doors opened to the sixth floor. Once we were out of the elevator I spotted a cart with wheels and with enough room for Kelly and I to ride it to my best friend's room.

"Hey Kelly have you ever rode on a cart?" I asked as I walked towards the cart and pulled it back.

"Only with Carlos and then it was bungee propelled. Why do you ask?" she asked as she gave me a look. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you." She told me. I gave her a nod and got on the cart. "Okay. I'll push." She walked over and handed me the things to give to Tyson. She then used both of her legs and pushed of the wall. With that one push we got to room 666, once I got off I had a bad feeling.

"Kelly that was awesome. Can we do that again on our way back to the elevator?" I said as I opened the door to Tyson's room. When I walked in my happiness from that on ride faded and was replaced with devastation. The way Tyson's usually tan smiling face was very very pale and held a frown on it and his blonde spiked hair was now plastered to his face with sweat and a breathing tube connected to him. It broke my heart even more.

"Hey Buddy, I got good news for you." I calmly said to him. His steely blue eyes looked at me and blinked. "Do you remember the audition, which you helped me prepare for?" I asked him. Tyson blinked and his frown turned into a smile. "They liked me well enough that they are taking me to Hollywood. Thank you so much. Let's face it I would never be where I am without you. I also wouldn't be the way I am if you hadn't moved from San Diego to La Ciudad de la Plata Cruces and also helping me with my shyness even though I'm still as shy as the day we meet. You are the best Friend a guy could ask for. Wait I take that back the best almost brother I ever had and I'm lucky to have you." I told him while choking back tears. The heart monitor beeped louder and got faster.

All of a sudden the heart monitor went crazy. I looked at Tyson as his body started to twitch after a few moments he started to go into a seizure. I was so scared I couldn't think or move. Kelly ran out of the room; after a few minutes she came back with a doctor and a team of nurses. She pulled me out of the way so the doctors could do their job and try to save Tyson.

After minutes of pure agony the doctors all stopped what they were doing. The doctor then said "Tyson Mac Armani died at 1:34 a.m. he died due to heart failure." The doctor declared sadly.

Kelly could tell I was not up for some cart surfing, so she walked me back to the elevator where we rode to the first floor. Once we were in the lobby; she pulled me into a hug and said, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

All I said was, "Th-that d-d-did not j-j-just happen?" I asked as I began to cry.

"Come on, let's get back to the limo. Also you are going to need these if you want to sleep on the way to Tucson." She said calmly while patting my back and handing me the earplugs. As we walked towards the sliding door I saw that the rain had started to fall faster than it was awhile ago. I put on my hoddie to hide my eye which earned me a look from Kelly.

"You know I have an umbrella." Kelly said as she pulled it out. We stepped out and she opened her umbrella. I got closer to her.

"Thank you, for everything." I told Kelly while she patted my back. As we got closer to the limo we could hear how loud Gustavo was.

Then all of a sudden we heard Gustavo yell, "SING IT IN THE KEY OF G!" I jumped back in fright.

"He yells in his sleep?" I asked Kelly as she put her earplugs in her ears. She nodded at me and opened the door. I immediately put my earplugs in my ear and helped Kelly in to the limo. Once in the limo I watched the lights pass by and somewhere along the way I cried myself to sleep.

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry had to study for my finals. I got a 90 on my science which is like a college class cus of the teacher. I might get the next chapter up by Christmas or the day after if im not to busy. Also feel free to ask me anything.

Did you enjoy it? Please tell me what you thought. Thank you for reading this.


	4. Calling Nightmare

Disclaimer: No dispongo de los chicos de Big Time Rush; los derechos para el show se adeudan por sus dueños respetados. La canción es un lullabye español propio.

Thank You for the reviews I got. It means a lot to me. If you want you can toss me into the Palm Woods Wishing well you can. I kinda need it. I even recruited my friends Carlos, Kendall, and Logan to help me with writing the story.

Way I write as showed

_Thoughts or dreams or lyrics or Flashbacks_

Normal Speech

_**Text from books or text messages**_

**Logan:** Man, James what did you write as the disclaimer

**Me:** I forgot I had Carlos write that…er type that.

**Kendall: **Well Carlos what's it say *sees Carlos making a Mocha Frappachino*

**Carlos: **I typed I don't own the Boys of Big Time Rush; the rights to the show are owed by its respected owners and The song is a Spanish lullabye which I do not own. In the Spanish of my language. Anyone want a Mocha Frapachino?

**Kendall & Logan & Me:** *facepalm* we do.

**Enjoy**

Chapter 4: Calling Nightmare

Vary early Morning in Cailfornia…

"_You're a pathetic excuse for a son. Those slap shots were so easy your stupid friend, Carlos could have made them, but being the worthless Gay mistake you are missed those easy as pie shots. Man I thought putting you in Hockey would have made you straight. Man was I wrong; you're even more of a gay idiot!" The 5 foot 7inch brown haired black eyed woman yelled at her eldest son. "I am so pissed at you, James, I could slap you. JAMES! Are you even listing to me!" Mrs. Diamond continued to yell at her son. Then out of now where she grabbed a handful of his long Brown hair and flinged his body into the counter in the middle of the kitchen._

"_I'm sorry mom. That I missed those shots; but dad told me before the game to do the best I can and if I missed I would get better with practice!" James screamed back as he coughed up blood. James suddenly regretted saying that in front of his mother. It wasn't like it was James fault that his mom thought his talented dad was lame and a more caring parent then her; nor was it his fault that they were separated and his dad had custody of his only brother Shane. If his mother could and had the chance to kill their father, she would have done it then and there._

_James's mom then flinged a full bottle of Budlite at James. The bottle then hit James in the ribcage and broke. James screamed as one of the shards had gotten wedged in between two of his ribs and the alcohol went into the wound._

"_DON'T EVER MENTION THAT BASTARD IN MY HOUSE SON!" Mrs. Diamond screeched at a frightened James. She then turned around and pulled out five chief knives. Once James saw that he started to crawl out of the kitchen. Once outside the kitchen he used a little table to help him stand. Once standing James, even though he was in a lot of pain, ran for his room._

"_JAMES DAVID DIAMOND, GET YOUR GAY ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT IT!" Ms. Diamond screeched as she threw a knife at James lower left leg. "OR DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU NOW?" Ms. Diamond insanely asked as she threw another knife at as his lower back. _

_James didn't care that he had two knives in his body he just had to make it to his room. Just to his luck his bedroom door was wide open, he then took the chance and dove into his room and slamming the door slam shut. Just as the door shut he heard the gut wrenching sound of the knives hitting the door. He got off of the floor and locked the door then pushed his dresser in front of it. James then heard another knife hit the door_… "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" James screamed as he woke himself and his beloved Kendall.

"James, baby what's wrong?" Kendall asked worriedly as he gave his loved one a hug and kiss on the cheek

"It was a nightmare." James answered in a shaky voice as he got closer to Kendall. He could feel his beloved's eyes looking at him. "It was more like the night we lost the hockey game to Duluth, and my "mother" beat me and threw those knives at me." James sighed as he let himself be engulfed by Kendall's arms.

"Do you want me to sing to you, Carlos taught me a new song in Spanish?" Kendall whispered into his ear. he felt James nod and kiss his chest. "Okay I will." Kendall took a breath and started to sing, _"A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella. Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea. Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea. Fuentecita que corre clara y Sonora. Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora. Calla mientras la cuna se balansea. A la nanita nana, nanita ella. A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella. Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea. Fuentecita que corre clara y Sonora. Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora. Calla mientras la cuna se balansea. A la nanita nana, nanita ella__A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
(repeat)_

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ellaA la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
(repeat)

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ellaA la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
(repeat)

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ellaA la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
(repeat)

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella_." _

Kendall smiled as he heard the light snore of his boyfriend. He then heard the sound of his mother's foot steps behind him. He looked over his shoulders to see her face.

"Is everything okay, I heard James scream from my room?" Mrs. Knight worriedly asked as she patted her sons back and hen James's head. She was really happy for her son. That he found someone who loves him just as much as his love of hockey.

"I sang him to sleep with that Spanish lullaby that Carlos taught me." He smiled and kissed James head. "he also had a nightmare… err memory from when he lived his mom. Thank you for coming in here and checking on us. It means a lot." He continued

"Okay and its why I'm here, good night. I love you." Mrs. Knight replied. She then kissed each boy on the head and walked out of their room. While she was smiling at the thought of the boys she heard the phone ring. "Now who would be calling at 4:30 in the morning?" she asked herself as she picked up the phone.

"Hello, is this the Knights residence?" asked a females voice

"Yes, this is the Knights residence. May I ask who is calling?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Okay, I'm terribly sorry for calling you this early in the morning. My name is Maria Sol Diamond. I'm calling to ask if my son Cameron Ray Diamond will be staying with you, am I correct?" Maria asked.

_Did this woman say her last name was Diamond?" _Mrs. Knight thought to herself as she answered, "Its okay Mrs. Diamond. I know this is off topic but are you related to Levi McCanine Diamond and his wife May Sue Diamond and the statement concerning you son is correct" Mrs. Knight said

"My husband Alexander is Levi's twin brother. Please call me Maria. I called to let you know what Cameron is allergic too and what medicines he is taking. Will you keep his meds to stay in between us and his new doctor? Lease if that is not too much to ask for." Maria said to Mrs. Knight.

"Alright Maria thanks for calling me. And call me Karissa. Shall I write this down the names and they are for?" Karissa asked Maria as she pulled out the note book that was stalked up on each of the boy's and Katie's Medical history. _I need to take the boys in for a checkup next week _she thought to herself.

"Sure Karissa. Are you ready for the allergies and other stuff of that nature?" Maria asked politely

"Ready." Is all Karissa answered back she began to write the necessary medical status like Name, Nicknames, height, weight, eye and hair color, etc in her book.

"okay, he was born on July 16, 1994. He has brown hair hazel eyes and is 6ft 1in and weighs 148 pounds. He has tan skin and is allergic to bees, bananas, and the old barracuda man spray. Also don't let him have any caffeine unless you want him to go nuts on you. He is taking pain meds for four broken ribs. As for previous medical issues he has had his legs, arms, more ribs, shoulder and ankle broken. He has also sprained his wrist and ankle. He has been in Karate for a number of years, swim team, and for a year ice hockey until the state shut down the rinks." Maria said as she heard Karissa write what she said down.

"Is there anything else I should know about him?" Karissa asked

He is a black-belt in six different types of martial arts. When he gets nervous or scared he freezes up, but if it's about work or friends he will do anything for them. Also he can speak Spanish and Japanese." Maria answered back. She then asked, "Did you get all that?"

Karissa had the strangest sense of déjà vu that she had just written a page like this before she shrugged off the feeling and answered cheerfully even though she would be normally grouchy at 4:51 a.m. , "Yes Maria, I have it right here in my notebook, and he sounds like he will fit right in with the boys."

"That's good. He needs some more love in his life and it will be good for him to get out of New Mexico."Maria sighed.

Immediately Karissa thought they didn't want to care for him anymore or he was abused by ether his dad or Maria . She then asked, "Why is that good?"

"Its good because he will be away from father and his father is a drunk most of the time. I don't want him near Alexander after I tell him that we are getting a divorce and Alexander would get pretty mean and drink more. He takes his anger out on me and Cameron mostly Cameron." She confessed to Karissa

"Oh, He will be like family here in California." Karissa said. The two ladies then talked for another hour about random celebrities and the Bachelor episode the night before. Once the ladies said Good bye and have a good day they hung up the phone. Karissa then looked at the clock and said to herself, "I'm going back to bed." She then put up her notebook and walked to her room.

Mean while on a Southwest flight over the beautiful California state….

"I hope they like me."Cameron had said to himself while fixing his bandana. He had tought back when he was at the airport in Tucson, Arizona.

AUTHORS NOTE: Me: Sorry I had to take my friend to the hospital, do a stupid report for history. And I got sick during writing it.

Carlos: So sick he couldn't get out of bed.

Kendall: I'm happy he got this finished

Logan: Carlos whats the song in Spanish.

Carlos: A La Nanita Nana Nanita her she ma'am. My girl is sleepy blessed is, blessed be. My girl is sleepy blessed is, blessed be. Fountain that runs clear and Sonora. Nightingale singing in the jungle cries. Calla balansea while the cradle. A La Nanita Nana, Nanita it. A La Nanita Nana Nanita her she ma'am. My girl is sleepy blessed is, blessed be. Fountain that runs clear and Sonora. Nightingale singing in the jungle cries. Calla balansea while the cradle. A La Nanita Nana, Nanita it. " I couldn't change it to boy cus it would have change the meaning of the song.

Did you enjoy it? Please tell me what you thought. Thank you for reading this.


	5. The Flight

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boys of Big Time Rush; the rights to the show are owed by its respected owners.

**Carlos: **Poor James D but im glad that he has Kendall K

**Logan: **I thought you were a Kogan fan?

**Carlos: **I am but this is a good story for Kames. And plus I had to say that I didn't want to get a glare from a certain writer

**Me:** I'm glad that you changed your like Carlos but you didn't have to. I'm not evil enough too glare.

**Kendall: **Aside from the informative banter. ON with the story

Way I write as showed

_Thoughts or dreams or lyrics or Flashbacks_

Normal Speech

_**Text from books or text messages**_

Enjoy

Chapter 5: The flight

Mean while on a Southwest flight over the beautiful California state…

"I hope they like me."Cameron had said to himself while fixing his bandana. He had thought back when he was at the airport in Tucson, Arizona.

_Cameron had changed in limo before he walked into the Tucson International Airport. He had changed into the clothes he had laid out earlier in the night except with a blue studded belt and his new pair of Oakley Aviator sunglasses that Kelly had bought for him back in New Mexico. He also found a sea blue bandana in the bag he brought his clothes in. once outside the limo he pulled out and put on a silver Griffon necklace._

"_Dog why did you change into a new outfit?" Gustavo asked me as the limo driver pulled out our suit cases. I then put my PJ and Jacket in my suitcase_

_I then answered, "Simple logic my dear Gustavo. It's California, home to the rich, tan, and beautifully stylish famous people. My PJs won't cut it. Come on lets go our flight leaves in 40 minutes." I grabbed my suitcase and my carry on and walked towards the doors._

"_Sounds like something James would say. This is going to be a long flight." Gustavo told Kelly as he grabbed her suitcase and handed it to her. They then started to walk after Cameron who was waiting by the baggage check in. _

"_Relax you'll be reading the newspaper." Kelly told him as she walked faster to stand by Cameron. She then told Cameron, "That's a good point. I would do the same."_

Now it is an hour and ten minutes later that I'll be landing in L.A.X in 20 minutes.

"Don't worry. You'll be like a new toy to them. Another thing be prepared to be asked a bunch of questions from them and don't say anything bad about Hockey." Kelly reassured me.

"Okay. Wait… what do you mean when you say, "New toy". Does that mean I'll be like a brother or a target practice?" I asked as I looked out the window to see the Hollywood sign in the early morning light.

"You would be a like a brother to them. As a plus they are also fun to hang out. You know Carlos has a pair of rocket skates and they also love to pull pranks on people." Kelly answered Cameron she then noticed that he was starring out the window. "You know the city at this time of day is beautiful. When I was your age; I would ride the metro to Hollywood boulevard and visit the stores and the Kodak Theater before I started my school day. It was good place to think and the tourists were still in their hotel rooms preparing for the day. I also know you'll have a fun time here." She told him. Cameron turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey kid. You're hot, so here is my number. Just call me if you want to party with glitter or record a song." Said some blonde as she handed her card to Cameron. "I would like the chance to record with Gustavo Rocque." She told Kelly

"Uh…thanks." Cameron said as he looked up to see who called him hot. "Oh My God you're... You're Ke$ha and you called me hot!" I shouted excitedly. _I haven't even landed in L.A yet and I have already made a famous friend._ He thought to himself. I looked out the window again while Ke$ha and Kelly talked about a song deal and maybe something else.

Then the flight captain came on to say, "Good Morning passengers, we will be landing in a few minutes please put your seats and trays in the up and locked positions. The forecast for today is partly cloudy with a 30% chance of rain. Current temperature is 72°. Enjoy your stay in Los Angeles."

"Well it was nice talking to you and staring at Cameron. I'll be waiting for a call Cameron." Ke$ha said as she went back to her seat singing about getting glitter rockets for her tour.

"Well Cameron, help me wake up Gustavo, so he doesn't freak out." Kelly told him she then began to shake him. Cameron decided to yell in his ear. For the next 20 minutes they tried to wake him up only to fail. Until a certain tall beautiful Woman who looked like Nicole Scherzinger turned around in her seat and slapped Gustavo. "Hey Nicole how's life going?" Kelly said

"Man that felt good. It has been going well, my CD is going good. How is yours Kelly? Hey James where is the ring?" she asked us

"IDIDIDAIDAIDA…"I said stunned.

"It is good. Been busy with getting ready for the boys concert…" Kelly replied. But before she got to mention Cameron, Nicole had turned around as Gustavo woke up. Once he woke up he looked out the window to see the plane going into it landing.

"Current temperature in the City of Angels is 74°. We know you had many choices in flights, Hope you enjoyed spending your time with us. Thank you for choosing Southwest Airlines. Welcome to Los Angeles." The pilot announced as we landed into the gate.

Once off the plane Gustavo took us to a small Starbucks inside the airport to get something to drink for the three of us. Once we got in line the lady said they were having a singing contest for three large drinks if they sing any Rihanna song perfectly. That's when Gustavo turned to me and said "Cam sig and I won't yell at you or the other boys, for two months."

I got out of line and said, "I'll take that challenge." I got a chorus of "Aww this kid thinks he can sing" and "Shhh let the kid try". So I took a deep breath and started to sing.

Once done I got a chorus of cheers from everyone in the Starbucks and even a couple passerbyers from outside. One guy said, "That's a nice set of pipes you have, I'm sorry I said that you couldn't sing."

I answered him as soon as I grabbed my drinks. "No Problem. It's what I do best. I'm glad I proved my talent to you. I hope you have a good day and think about what you say and judge about others."

"Don't worry kid I'll do just that and I'll be rooting you and or your group." The stranger told me.

"Okay just remember the name Cameron Diamond." I told him. I then shook his hand and left to give his Gustavo his coffee and Kelly her Mocha Frapachino. We then headed for our bags and the waiting limo.

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank You for the reviews. It means a lot to me. This was the second part to the other chapter. I decided to shorten it because I had tons of things to do. This was chapter was written about two days before Carlos Pena Jr's birthday.

Did you enjoy it? Please tell me what you thought. Thank you for reading this.


	6. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boys of Big Time Rush, or the soda Peppy-Cola or Dr. Fizz; the rights to the show and sodas are owed by its respected owners.

**Me:** I'm so excited. I bought a jacket that looks like something that Logan M would wear on the show and man is it comfy. I forgot how short the last two chapters have been. I'm sorry for that

**Carlos:** my cousin is a dork, but I love him.

**Kendall: **It fits your style.

**Logan:** Out of school so hopefully he can update much faster.

**Me:** Yay school is out and me and Carlos don't have to deal with that idiot of a math teacher

**Logan: **I know how you feel

**Kendall:** please read the following Stories. They are amazing.

**Adrenaline Rush, and Start All Over by: Bigtimebitich**

**Broken Life** and its sequel **Broken Worlds** both by: **tawneejboyd14**

**Head On Collision, Little Hollow, Collapsing Winds, Gone Fishing, Stranded, and Say **

**Goodbye** by: **Miss Fenway**

**Campus Killer** by:** Zorexo2**

**All Fall Down by ArmedWithMyComputer**

**Something That Wasn't There Before by BandanaGurl**

**The Ups and Downs of Parenting by UnderworldChick-n-VMKPirate**

**Hemophilia by mandy124**

**Insanity by ThatGirlAlice18**

**James, the Prince de Hielo by Jadenlover246**

**Minnesota Wild and Something That Wasn't There by Clarry**

**Big Time Lies by andiftheyhavegame**

**Crimson Poppy by 0nibaba**

**Why I'm Home and Monster by One Man Writing Games**

**Big Time Attack by LightKitsune17**

**The Fantastic four Has Been Copywrited by LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline**

**Big Time Quake and its sequel Big Time Return by Igettvgeeks**

**Slender and Mistaken Identity by Sam Temple**

**Operation: Scare the Crap out of Carlos by Runs With Wolfs**

**Big Time Father by BigTimeKitty**

**The Big Time Chronicles of Tower Prep by MusicLover001**

**Me:** if I don't update in two weeks… my friend Tate died. He fell off the back of a truck and hit his head pretty hard. He had surgery Thursday to release pressure and was put into a coma to help him recover. Please do me a favor and prey for him. I know you guys don't know him but it would mean a lot if you did. Thank you.

Way I write as showed

_Thoughts or dreams or lyrics or Flashbacks_

Normal Speech

_**Text from books or text messages**_

Enjoy

Chapter 6: The PalmWoods.

Once in the limo Gustavo ended up falling asleep again. That earned him a "Wow" from Kelly and I. Right now it was a little too early in the Morning to see the sights Kelly was trying to tell me about. Then suddenly the pain in my ribs came back as I took a breath. It changed my excitement of being in L.A to pain and that was the only thing on my mind.

_Why was I thinking about this pain? I have had worse like a broken neck, legs, lower spine, my arm, my wrists, hands, and foot. But I guess this was an even worse pain than that. It was pain of the Heart if that makes any sense plus the pain of my ribs, eye and my abdomen. I wouldn't mind my pain meds for this though._

"And there is the studio, where you will be recording with your band mates." Kelly told me as she pointed across me a little too fast which made me flinch. _Dear God, I hope she didn't see that._ "Cameron are you listening to me?" she asked me.

"Huh, Sorry." I said. _ Good she didn't notice that I flinched. _She then gave me a look to why I wasn't listening to her. "I was thinking about how adorable a kitten in a rocket skate trying to jump over a pool." I lied, well it wasn't really a lie because now I was thinking about that. I even started to think about what would happen if the launch went wrong.

"I can imagine the conversations you and Carlos are going to have. Look we are here at the world famous Palm Woods Apartment. Home to Hollywood's future famous." She said sweetly as the limo pulled into the parking lot and stopped in front of the Main Entrance of the building. The driver opened the door and as Kelly got out she told him, "I'll be back."

_Oh crap this is going to hurt, _is all I thought. I then heard the driver cough and thought _I better get out before he makes me_. I took a deep breath and got out. "Thank you." I said with a wince. I mentally slapped myself and put on one of my million watt smiles so the driver so he wouldn't ask any questions. I looked over my left shoulder to see my bags already out of the trunk.

"Thank you" I told the driver as I grabbed my bags. As I was walking I realized I had only one bag with my shorts, skinny jeans , shoes, ties, a shirt, bathroom essentials , necklaces, pjs, and mostly hair care products. "Ummm….. This silver bag isn't mine." I said to Kelly as she walked toward me. I walked back to the limo with her.

"That's my bag the driver must have thought I was staying here; but I'm expected back at home and my car is back at Gustavo's missing me." She answered me and took the bag from me. "Go ahead and start walking to the lobby. I'll be right behind you." She told me and asked the driver to open the trunk.

So as she told me to start walking I did. As I opened the door she said, "Thank you" and walked in. _wow she is quick, _I thought as I followed her into the building. We both walked to the cheek in counter. "Once the boys wake up they will give you a tour of the PalmWoods and introduce their friends to you and vice versa." She chirped in as we got to the counter.

"Good Morning and Welcome to the PalmWoods. Home to Hollywood's future famous." The guy at the desk said with fake cheeriness while he was reading the morning newspaper. "My name is Mr. Bitters, how may I be of assistance to you." He said in a monotone voice.

"I'm here with Big Time Rushes newest member, Cameron R Diamond." Kelly answered back in a kind nice way. I had figured Kelly to be a really Kind but strong person.

I had then pulled out my comb and proceed to fix my bangs so they were out of my face. While I was doing that I heard Mr. Bitters say, "Are you sure that's not James." I turned away from the mirror and said in an irritated voice, "I'm not James and I have no idea who this James guy is. The only thing I know about him is that he is in Big Time Rush and he sings Alto that is it. Also I have had very little sleep; which means I get pissed off vary easy and my best friend in the entire world died when I left for this town. Just give me my freaking keys to whatever room I'm living in, so I can go to sleep." I felt another wave of pain feel my body.

"Uhhh… my mistake Cameron here are your room keys 2K right by the boys of Big Time Rush. It's on the second floor, and the elevators are straight ahead and to the right." He informed me as I grabbed the keys and started to walk to the elevators. I saw Kelly give me a look like if she just found out I have bi-polar disorder.

Once at the elevators I pushed the button to call it. Once it came, Kelly and I got in and I pushed the second floor button. It was a short ride, but once outside the elevator on the floor that was my new home I started to walk faster to my room. I then started to slow down once I passed room 2H. Suddenly as I passed 2I my heart started to beat faster and louder. Then when I came to 2J my heart was beating so fast it sounded like a helicopter. Lastly when I came to my room my heart just stopped and it felt like my breathing got harder.

"My new home…" I said as I put the key in the doorknob and unlocked it. I took a deep breath as deep as I could go with my ribs and said as I turned the knob, "I have been waiting a long time for this." As the door opened and I walked in I said in amazement, "Whoa this place is AMAZING." I look around and noticed everything. "It even has a Hot-tub." I stated as I stood by it.

"Do you like your apartment?" Kelly asked as she went to the fridge to check on the food and drinks in there. She then proceed to inform me, "The Studio had this apartment done like the one next door. Also your band members are probably still asleep so keep the volume down."

"Okay. Yeah I like Pokémon. I would love some pie." I blurted out as I turned the hot tub on.

"Cam, are you even listening to me?" she questioned me as she closed the fridge door. She then had the idea to write down everything she was going to tell me. After five minutes of writing she left the note on the counter. "Sorry Cameron I would really love to stay and help you unpack, but I have to get Gustavo home before he wakes all of Hollywood. I also left a note for you on the counter. I'll be seeing you later." She then walked out of the apartment back to the limo.

I heard the door close and let out a cry of pain. _Finally she left, I know that may have sounded rude but I need my pain meds as much as a fish right now and a glass of Peppy-Cola and Dr. Fizz plus the hot tub equals cloud ten. _I then walked over to my suitcase and grabbed my pills. After I got my pills I went to the fridge to take them with a mix drink of my two favorite sodas. But what I saw through the door of the wicked transparent fridge was only water, every flavor of Arizona tea, fruit water and fruit juice. _ No Peppy-Cola and Dr. Fizz. Looks like I have to go buy some later._ I then opened the door and grabbed me a small bottle of the Arizona sweat tea and took my pills.

I proceeded to take my shirt off, that's when I remembered that my board shorts were in a box at home and not in my suitcase. I let out a huge sad sigh. I decided to unpack my suitcase. To my surprise as I removed my hair care products I found my board shorts. "No wonder I had to pay extra. I knew I was cutting it close with the PJs." I laughed to myself. Once done with unpacking I changed in to board shorts and grabbed my bottle of tea and went into the hot –tub.

"Ahhh, this is nice." I sighed in content a couple minutes later I fell asleep.

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank You for the reviews. It means a lot to me. I am stuck on what the note Kelly wrote will say, or how James and Cameron will meet they meet and where, got any ideas I will love to hear er….read them and will incorporate them into my story. Also feel free to ask me anything.

Did you enjoy it? Please tell me what you thought. Thank you for reading this.


	7. Awakeing To a New Day Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boys of Big Time Rush; the rights to the show are owed by its respected owners.

Logan: sorry this is short.

Kendall: A little Kames short.

Me: its still important to the story though.

Carlos: so enjoy.

Me: Car type with more enthusiasm.

Carlos: Read on Kameslovers. I think you shall like it.

Me: That's right. Well it will be soon that I shall update soon hopefully with co-author.

Logan: I wonder if the stories mentioned in the last chapter got some views.

Kendall: Possibly. They are pretty cool stories though.

Me: Anyways enjoy possibly the shortest chapter in the entire story and I finally realized that saying whos point of view is whos would be easier to understand the story.

Way I write as showed

_Thoughts_

Normal Speech

_**Text from books or text messages**_

Chapter 7: Waking Up to a New Begging part 1

**JAMES POV: **As I open my eyes I see the early morning light hit my super mega foxy hot boyfriend in the face. My only thought is _Kendall looks like an Angel._ "Kendall hun, wake up." I whisper to him as I gently shake him awake. I can't breathe when Kendall's eyes finally open. His eyes caught the sunlight like a freshly cut Emeralds glistening in the sun.

"Yes Babe." He smiled as he held my hand and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Have I told you that I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you in my life?" I asked as ran my fingers through his hair. I looked into his exquisite bottle green eyes and kissed him.

After the kiss he answered, "No you haven't but I'm glad you're here with me." He pulled me close. "Do you want me to make you breakfast?" he asked me with one of his bushy eyebrows raised. He then moves a strand of hair out of my face. After doing that he got out of bed to our shared closet to get dressed.

"Kendie, wear the dark blue button down shirt and your black skinny jeans. They make me smile more. That will be lovely darling." I answer as I sat up. "I'll take a shower and join you once I'm done." I say as watch Kendall get into his clothes.

"What would you like for me to make you?" he asked as I helped him button his shirt. He turned around and handed me the clothes he wanted me to wear today then kissed my cheek.

"Well surprise me." I turned and walked towards the restroom. As I took a step, I felt a pain in my Abs. "Oww. My Abs hurt." I stated.

The next thing I know Kendall kissed them and said, "My Kiss makes everything better." He then walked out of the room to start making breakfast. I smiled and chuckled to myself. _He is so Cheesy it's so adorable and sexy at the same time._

From there I got into the shower and started to sing

_Oh woah  
Oh woah_

Maybe this could be the line  
That starts the whole story  
Maybe you could be the one  
The one who's meant for me  
I know that I should wait  
But what if you're my soulmate?  
Slow down  
Then you say  
Slow down  
'Cause we can

We can  
Party like the weekend  
You got me thinking  
We could be a thing yeah  
I know you know I got  
Your heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something  
We could  
Be on to something so good  
Tell me that you're mine  
I know you know  
You got my heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something

You know this ain't me at all  
I'm usually lost for words  
You know I can't help but fall  
I've never felt so sure  
You got me in a hurry  
But don't you gotta worry  
'Cause I'll slow down  
When you say slow down  
But we can

We can  
Party like the weekend  
You got me thinking  
We could be a thing yeah  
I know you know I got  
Your heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something  
We could  
Be on to something so good  
Tell me that you're mine  
I know you know  
You got my heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something

Right (yeah)  
We're two of a kind  
So let's party like it's '99  
Yeah  
I know you know I got  
Your heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something

Hey baby you drive me crazy  
It ain't about what you done for me lately  
It's all about you  
Know lie it's the truth just wanna say  
I gotta big time crush on you  
I know you know we could be something  
I know you know  
We got something

We can  
Party like the weekend  
You got me thinking  
We could be a thing yeah  
I know you know I got  
Your heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something  
We could  
Be on to something so good  
Tell me that you're mine  
I know you know  
You got my heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something

Right  
We're two of a kind  
So let's party like it's '99  
Yeah  
Yeah I know you know we know  
We got something

Oh woah  
Oh woah

(We got something so right)

Oh woah  
Oh woah  


The new song we have been working on. It great I like it.

**Cameron POV:** I was awoken to someone's soprano voice singing a song I haven't heard. "Whoever is singing has an amazing set of pipes." I said out loud. I stood up and grabbed a towel. I felt great except my ribs felt a little sore. "Man I need to take a shower." I wrapped the towel around me and walked into the Kitchen where I noticed the note Kelly left me.

"A Note, yay." Is all I said.

The note read_ 'Cameron I'm glad you enjoy your apartment…_

AUTHORS NOTE: well I need help with this story. I'm starting to get extreme writers block with this story. Its nearlly been a year and I haven't written anything on this story since January. If you would like to co-write this story with me, just PM me and let me know. Ill give you three questions you have to answer. And if I think your qualified I let you know. Good luck and eat healthy and remember to enjoy an hour a day outside. Did you enjoy it? Please tell me what you thought. Thank you for reading this.


	8. Awaeking to a New Begining part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boys of Big Time Rush; the rights to the show are owed by its respected owners.

**Me: **I would like to thank xocandy96 for being a Co-author. Thank you again.

**Logan:** It goes great with the story.

**Carlos: **Kendall stop looking at the BTR Speedo pic.

**Kendall:** Now how about the BTR Boys in their speedos. Ya Girls now your right about how perfect each boy is.

**Me: **enjoy.

Cameron POV: The note read 'Cameron I'm glad you enjoy your apartment. If you need anything, call me or you can ask your new band members next door. They will be happy to help you. But remember, they're probably still asleep so please keep the volume down.'

"That's it?" I asked out loud. "She took five minutes, writing that short little note?" I shook my head and had set the note down back down. I headed towards the bathroom to take my shower, only to wince when I bumped into the counter. I hurried into the bathroom to start my shower and when I got in, the warm water helped my ribs immensely.

When I got out, I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked back through the kitchen to my suitcase. I picked up my hair dryer and my hair care products and went back to the bathroom.

As I did my hair, I tried my hardest not look my abdomen, but of course, curiosity got the best of me. I was bruised, and I couldn't help but let out a small cry. But I sucked it up. He couldn't hurt me anymore.

I turned my hair dryer off and started to fix my hair, making sure it was full of life and voluminous. When I was done, I went back to my suitcase and dug around in my jeans for my lucky comb. I got it out and started to comb my hair out of my face.

Once I was finished with my hair, I went back to my suitcase and took out a pair of skinny jeans and a t shirt. I slid them on and then I figured maybe I should go to the pool. I grabbed the keys to the apartment and stuffed them in my pocket, heading out through the door.

I was thinking to myself, it's not even noon yet, and I still haven't gotten pummeled. And I was loving it.

I stepped onto the elevator, pressing the lobby button and I waited as the doors closed. When they dinged open, not even a step off I was slapped by some small brunette chick. And she slapped hard. I grabbed my cheek and stared at her, wondering why the hell she would do such a thing. She started to yell at me also.

"Jonah! How could you! What we had was special! Then you break it off for no reason!" She had this angry look in her eye and she was crying.

"Umm…" was all I could say.

She stared at me and all of a sudden she had worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay James?"

Who the hell is this James?

"I'm Cameron."

She raised her eyebrow at me and said, "Cameron? As in, you're getting ready to go audition and that's your character?"

"Um no. Cameron as in that's my name and I don't know who this James is that you're talking about." I walked past her as she just raised her eyebrow higher at me. I walked into the pool area and my jaw dropped when I saw the pool. The pool looked so amazing and so inviting. I wanted to just jump right in but I wasn't wearing my swimsuit.

I hurried over to the lounge chairs and lay down, hoping to rest my sore ribs. I closed my eyes and let out a huge sigh, the sun hitting my skin felt nice. The temperature was just right. And it wasn't raining.

But it was suddenly ruined when I heard some guy screaming and suddenly I'm being lifted up into the air by the guy, and I'm being thrown into the pool.

I was **. He ruined such a good moment for me.

I swam back up and glared at the guy who did it. He was a short Latino guy with a helmet on and he was jumping around laughing like a monkey. I yelled at him.

"Hey! What is your problem dude?"

"James, you know my problem!"

"Carlos, I don't think that's James." I whipped my head to look at the small guy with black hair, spiked in the front glancing at me and at the guy I guess is named 'Carlos'.

"How is that not James?"

"Because James is upstairs getting ready in his bedroom. Unless he's superfast and can run past us without us knowing, I highly doubt that this person is James." I stared at the boy. At least he didn't call me James. I jumped out of the pool and introduced myself.

"I'm Cameron." I held my hand out to the black-haired guy and he shook it.

"Logan. But you really do look like someone we know."

"Let me guess. His name is James?" He nodded and Carlos came up to me.

"Hi Cameron! I'm Carlos!" he patted his helmet and gave me a huge smile. I gave him a weak smile and said, "Hi."

"So Cameron, you new here?"

"Yeah. I came here this morning."

"Where you from?"

"New Mexico."

Logan smiled at me and said, "Well Cameron. How about I show you around the Palm Woods?"  
My eyes lit up and I said, "Sure. Just let me go back to my apartment and change into dry clothes."

"Yeah sorry about that," Carlos apologized. I patted him on the shoulder and said, "No worries. You thought I was someone else. I forgive." He gave me a huge smile and I hurried as much as I could without straining myself to much, into the lobby towards the elevator. When I reached the second floor, I grabbed my aching ribs and walked the rest of the way to 2K and opened my door. I slowed down my pace as I walked over to my suitcase. I flung my wet shirt off and threw it on the ground, adding my wet pants to the pile. I changed into some dry clothes I had and I grabbed my comb, fixing my hair. I knew my hair was wet but I just kept combing it as I walked out of the apartment. I took my time getting back to the lobby, making sure that crazy slapping girl wasn't anywhere around. When I got back to the pool area, my hair was some sort of dry but I kept combing it, not wanting it to curl or become wavy.

I looked around for Logan and Carlos and found them in the same spot I left them.

"Okay, I'm ready." Logan turned to look at me with a bemused smile.

"What's up Cameron?"

"How do you know that's Cameron?" Carlos asked.

"Because James and Kendall are having breakfast," Logan said with a duh undertone.

"Oh yeah."

Logan turned back to me and said, "You know, you may not be James, but you sure do act like him. Comb, hair, looks…it wouldn't surprise me if you guys were long lost brothers."

I laughed at the thought.

"Yeah. Okay. Show me around now?" He nodded and led me back through the lobby.  
"Lobby. And over there is the elevator. Behind us the pool area, and yeah, that's pretty much it."

"That was very anti-climatic. I was expecting more enthusiasm and more showing me the in and outs of this place."

"I'll do that later with the guys." I looked around and I saw the crazy girl again. She was walking over to us and stopped in front of Logan. She slapped him and smiled.

"Hey Camille."

"Hey Logan. Hey James."

"I'm not James!" Camille gave Logan a 'is he high' look and he explained to her that I was indeed not James. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape and she nodded her head in understanding.

"Well I have to go for my audition. Wish me luck!" she slapped Logan one more time before she left and as I was about to ask him why she does that, he answered for me, "She's a method actress."

"Oh."

"So why are you here?" he asked me.

I looked at him and said, "I'm in a band. Newest member actually."

"Which band?"

"A band called 'Big Time Rush'. You know them?"

Logan's eyes got wide and a smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah. I know them. I'm in that band."


	9. I'm A Twin!

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys or the show, the rights to the show belong to Nick and the boys belong to their families.

**Me:** I am soo soo soo sorry I forgot a Thank You too penguin0491 in the last Chapter. I want to say that is the most amazing comment I have read and it had me tearing up. I appreciate that you love this. Thank you Thank You Thank you. I think…..no I will use your idea.

**Logan:** when did you start this story?

**Me: **I started this story a day or two before James Maslow's birthday, which is 26 days away.

**Kendall: **Wow this story has been on FanFicton for nearly a year now.

**Carlos: **I say this momentous achievement calls for a party. Woop Woop. And before you ask I did infact drink some Mexican Mocha Chocolate Milk.

**Logan:** yes 16 year old boys can still drink chocolate milk.

**Carlos:** Read on little readers….errrr adult readers and enjoy. Ooooooooooooooo I see shiny object *Runs after a silver bouncy ball*

**Me: **We did have Carlos tested for A.D.D right or was that me? By the way the Worldwide music video was sweet and very well put together and it is pass midnight.

**Logan: **I think we did. And that was you to which you have stopped taken the medicine for it. *watches MusicDude212 spin in chair* and he wonders why people think he is high half the time. Enjoy the story

Chapter 9: We're Twins!

**Cameron POV: **"You don't say Logan. Is Carlos in the Band too?" I asked while I watched Carlos's attempt to get a date with three insanely hot girls. Carlos had said something about coming to the studio to watch BTR record, which I thought was pretty sweet, then the three insanely hot girls laughed and pushed Carlos into pool. _Ouch that's harsh_. Logan Pulled me out of the way as they walked by. "Who are…they?" I asked as I watched them walk by in slow motion with their hair being blown behind them in a fashion model like way.

"They are the Jennifers: They Sing, Act, and Dance. Carlos has been trying to get one to go out with him since we got here. Yea he is in the Band too." He answered me as Carlos walked to us and gave me and Logan a hug. "Yeah, I'll explain more once we get to 2J. Umm….One Question how do you feel about Gay and Bi people?" he questioned me.

I looked at him and answered, "Well honestly I don't really see what the problem with same sex couples is. If they Love each other I think it is great. I'm not one to judge. Love is a very powerful thing. I also know for a fact that they are fun and amazing people to be around." I looked at him and asked, "Why do you ask?" Carlos squeezed me harder.

"Well two group members are openly gay and ones bi." He answered as he pointed to Carlos. Carlos's phone started to go off. He stopped hugging me and Logan and answered his phone.

"Hola, Carlitos speaking." He answered cheerfully and gave us a smile. I looked at Carlos then looked at Logan and thought _Carlos is so cheerful, not to mention he gives good hug. With a smile that shines, those eyes that look into your soul, that laugh that sounds like wind chimes on a midsummer's day, and his Kindness, he would make the perfect boyfriend for someone._ I soon snapped out if it as he ended his conversation.

"Gustavo wants us at the studio. He also said he wanted Cameron to sing in front of Griffon and us. Well I'm gonna go get the lovely couple and met you guys over at the studio." Carlos told us as he started to run of only to get distracted by two hot Twins. I looked over to Logan we both started to laugh.

"Follow me Camie, is it okay if I call you Camie or do you want me to call you Cam or just Cameron?" he looked at me while we walked to the waiting cab.

"Well I haven't been called Camie in a long time. I like nicknames. So you can call me Cam or Camie if you want." I replied as we got in. Now that I was wide awake I actually saw the sights Kelly was telling me. "We as a group need to go to the Kodak Theater and see all the famous people's impressions." I said out-loud.

It was a short twenty minute ride, but during that cab ride me and Logan had gotten to know each other really well as if we already friends since we were little. I found out he wanted to be a doctor and he was an only child, but Kendall, James, and Carlos had been like brothers to him since they met in pre-school. I also learned that his full name was Hortence Logan Mitchell, but he didn't like his first name so everyone called him Logan.

We got out of the cab laughing. I was crying from laughing so hard and the pain from my ribs and abdomen that I had to stop but Logan had told me the funniest joke in the entire world. He helped me calm down and took me inside to see the studio. All I can say is Rocque Records is Amazing.

"I wanna try the recording both. Will you help me Logie? I asked him. He nodded and showed me the recording both and gave me the head headphones. I watched him walk out and sit down in a chair ready to record. He messed with some buttons and I heard a good tune come out of the headphones. He looked at me with a 'Are you ready look' on his face. I nodded. He then hit record

_This is a story about a boy named Luck_

_Early Morning, he wakes up. A knock knock on the door_

_Its time for make-up, perfect smile its you they are waiting for _

_Isnt he lucky this Hollywood boy_

_And They say he's so lucky hes a star_

_But he crys crys crys in the lonely heart thinkin'_

_If there is nothing missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night_

_Lost in a minute in a dream but their is no one to wake him up _

_And the world is spinning and he keeps on winning, but tell me what happenes when it all stops,_

_Isnt he lucky this Hollywood boy_

_And They say he's so lucky hes a star_

_But he crys crys crys in the lonely heart thinkin'_

_If there is nothing missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night_

_Isnt he lucky this Hollywood boy_

_he is so lucky But why does he cry _

_If there is nothing missing in his life, then why do these tears come at night_

_Isnt he lucky this Hollywood boy_

_And They say he's so lucky hes a star_

_But he crys crys crys in the lonely heart thinkin_

_If there is nothing missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night_

_he's so lucky hes a star_

_But he crys crys crys in the lonely heart thinkin_

_If there is nothing missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night_

**James POV: ** I was steaming mad. I just want to know why Gustavo decided to make us work on our day off and when my Kendall made me the most amazing breakfast ever. I looked over at my beautiful boyfriend and took his hand. As we got out of the limo and walked up to the studio I heard someone singing one of the songs I liked.

_If there is nothing missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night_

I walked into the studio and saw Logan sitting the chair recording some guy that looked a lot like me except with darker hair. I felt like I knew him from somewhere.

I pushed the talk button on the sound board so he could hear me, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I yelled at the teen behind the microphone. "AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!" I looked at him as he shocked and frozen to the spot.

"James, Do you kiss Kendall with that mouth."Gustavo said to him as he looked at me and the Teen behind me.

"ARE YOU FUCKING TRYING TO REPLACE ME, WHAT DID I FUCKING DO WRONG. TELL ME….." I said before I was interrupted by Kendall's smooth lips on mine.

"Thank you Kendall. James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan this Big Time Rushes newest member… Cameron Ray Diamond and no James, I'm not going to replace any of you. Griffon said BTR needed a shy member." Gustavo informed us I froze as I heard Diamond.

"Is he implying that none of us are shy?" Kendall asked. I heard as he put his arms around my waist.

"Kendall, you're the bad boy, James is the pretty boy, Carlos is cute funny one, and Logan is the cute smart one. I don't really think Carlos or James could be shy, you and Logan are kind of shy but not shy enough." Gustavo stated. I couldn't help but to nod my head in agreement. I turn my head to look at Cameron,_ I scared the poor kid shitless. I have to apologize for it._

Gustavo left and let Kendall, Carlos, and I get to know Cameron better. Once we got him to unfreeze he stood by Logan and Carlos. _Damn my stupidity. I really scared him. _I got up from Kendall's lap and walked over to Cameron. And boy was it weird. It was like I looking into a mirror. The way he stood like me, the way his hair was, his hazel eyes where exactly like my hazel eyes, everything down to the shoes he was wearing was what I would wear. The only thing that was different was his hair was darker than mine.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm James David Diamond, nice to meet you." I announced as I stuck out my hand to shake his. He flinched like if I was going to hit him. He recovered and took my hand and shook it. Once our hands met I felt this weird feeling I looked at him only to see him crying silent tears with a smile on his face. I felt something wet on my cheek and realized I was crying too.

Soon the hand shake became a hug. I looked at Logan and smiled. We pulled out of the hug and we both looked at Carlos, Kendall and Logan. Carlos face looked confused, Kendall's face looked like he was jealous and then it changed to understanding, Logan's looked like he knew that we were related.

"No problem, brother I would have done the same thing" Cameron said with a smile. Wow he even had the same smile as me.

"Brother?" Carlos, Kendall and Logan asked in unison. They gave each other a look and then looked at us.

"Well Camille and Carlos thought I was James because I looked like him. I even got thrown into the pool cus of that. Now that…" Cameron stared to say but James jumped in.

"He met me, it Makes since that Carlos talking about throwing me into the pool but he didn't throw me into the pool." I finished. Carlos and Kendall started to laugh because I finished what Cameron was saying.

"So I guess that would make us Twins." Cameron said. As I sat back into Kendall's lap.

"Which means we have a ton of to catch up on." I said. For the rest of the day we sat in that room talking about what we liked and didn't like. It was pretty cool to have twin.

Authors note: I'm sorry if this chapter sucked the song was my version of Lucky by Britney Spears. They meet that's good what else should I do let me and xocandy96 know. Wow I have updated twice in one week I'm so proud of myself. That picture of the boys in speedos is make the BTR fangirls and fanboys yes fanboys screaming and fainting on the spot in my town. Its funny to see them react the way they do. Tell me what you thought and please comment. I'm excited for next Saturday. And thank you all who preyed for my friend in a coma. It worked hes out of the coma and on the road to a full recovery thank you again.


	10. Brother to Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys or the show, the rights to the show belong to Nick and the boys belong to their families.

**Me: **xocandy96 is an amazing writer.

**Kendall:** go read her story Magic and Big Time Trouble.

**Logan:** Its really really good.

**Carlos: **Enjoy this chapter written by her. Last chapter written by MusicDude212. The chapter before was written by xocandy96

**Me:** Please comment and give us both ideas to do for the story.

Chapter 10: Brother to Brother

Cameron POV: Having a twin is awesome. I couldn't believe that I had a brother, much less a famous brother. And I'm in a band with him. We just hanged out the entire day in that room, talking about each other. I learned a lot about him. He has a lucky comb, wears Barracuda Man spray, and he can be cocky but none the less, he's really nice and does care. He's an amazing singer also. But when he asked me about my parents, I sort of hesitated. But all I said was my mom's in the hospital and my dad is a dick. He nodded his head like he understood where I was coming from. I didn't ask him about his though.

Gustavo kicked us out later on; Kelly made him since we couldn't work knowing that me and James had a lot to catch up on. When we reached the Palmwoods, he dragged me to the elevator and pushed the up button. We got in and he just had this huge smile on his face. When the doors opened to the second floor he dragged me to his apartment. He opened the door and I walked in behind him, hearing him say, "Hey Mrs. Knight!"

"Hey James. And hey…James?" I looked up and saw a woman in her 40's with red hair, with an eyebrow raised at the both of us. I smirked as James explained I was a twin and when he said I was the newest member of the band, her look changed to concern and care. She rushed James out of the room and came over to me.

"Hi I'm Kendall's mother, Mrs. Knight. Your mother called me." My eyes lit up when she mentioned my mom. I looked up at her and I let out a quiet, "my mom called?" She nodded at me and grabbed my arm, taking me to the kitchen. She raised my shirt and my instant reaction was to swat her hand away and pull my shirt back down. She looked at me with those eyes that moms use. The one where she's basically saying with her eyes, "Let me see." I hesitantly raised my shirt and she looked at my bruised abdomen.

"Your mom told me about your broken ribs."

"Wait when did she call?"

"About 4:30 this morning."

"Oh," was all I could say. I watched her go to the bathroom and come back out with a wrap. She began wrapping my abs and I winced at the amount of pressure she was applying. When she was done, I pulled my shirt down and she said, "I'm taking you to the doctor this week."

I nodded and said my thank you to her and called out for James. He came back into the room with swim trunks, black tank top, and a purple bandana on. He had some clothes in his arm and he threw them at me, telling me to change. I went inside the bathroom and changed into the blue swim trunks he gave me and I couldn't help but chuckle as I pulled the black tank top on. I grabbed the blue bandana he gave me and wrapped it around my head. I picked my clothes off the floor and walked back into the living room with James.

"Can I leave my clothes here?"

"Sure." He took my clothes from me and I watched him as he went to his room. He came out a second later with 2 pairs of sunglasses. I laughed at him as he put on a pair and threw the other at me. I grabbed the sunglasses and I put them on, making my way to the door. He followed me as we walked to the elevator, saying, "We look identical. Except for the bandanas."

"Yeah." We got in the elevator and waited as we rode down to the lobby. When the doors dinged open, we stepped foot into the lobby and everyone was staring at us. I guess they weren't used to having 2 James. We smiled at each other and continued to the pool area, making all the heads turn to look at us. I noticed everybody's eyes popped out at the sight of us. We walked over to two empty lounge chairs and laid back on them, with our hands behind our head. I saw Logan, Carlos and some blonde making his way over here and I figured the blonde was Kendall because he looked like Mrs. Knight. He took a seat next to James grabbed his hand. I raised my eyebrows at the both of them but I felt happy my brother found someone to be with.

"How did you know that one is James?" I heard Carlos ask. Kendall chuckled and said, "Because I know my James. He always wears the purple bandana." Carlos smiled and nodded his head.

James POV: To be honest, I was a little hurt when Kendall basically said that he only knew it was me because of the bandana. But I shrugged it off.

We sat there, me and Cameron and the guys, making everyone confused as to why there were two of us. It was really funny, considering Katie came down to the pool and couldn't figure which one of us was me. It helped that the guys played along and pretended to not know which one was which.

"No seriously, which one is James?" she asked.

"I am," Cameron said with a huge smirk plastered across his face.

"And so am I," I added. She groaned and stomped off to where ever she goes, making Cameron and I fist bump. The guys were just laughing their heads off and Kendall added, "You know, Katie will figure it out and will probably hurt you both."

"What do you mean probably?" Logan asked.

"Wait what?" Cameron asked. We all stopped laughing and stared at him. He didn't know how devious that little girl can be. It was only fair Kendall tell him about Katie, since that's his sister. When he was done explaining, Cameron seemed to be a little freaked out.

"A ten year old can do all that?" We all nodded and he added, "I'm not doing anything to her from now on." I reached over and patted him on the shoulder. He looked over at me and I nodded with him in agreement. He smirked and got up from the chair, saying that he was tired and was going back to his apartment. We said our goodbyes and I watched my twin brother leave us at the pool. Having a twin is cool.


	11. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boys of Big Time Rush; the rights to the show are owed by its respected owners.

**ME: ** Thank you for reviewing

**Logan: **Did everyone like Big Time Break Up?

**Carlos:** We did. Okay so we are going to make this story more dramatic.

**Kendall: ** I think it will start this chapter or next chapter or the chapter after that. I don't know what hes thinking but it looks very dramatic.

**Me: **SHHHHHHH! Its gonna be surprise.

**Carlos: ** Enjoy. Did he have chocolate again?

**Me: ** Maybe…. *hides chocolate behind back*

**Carlos:** You did I want some, then we can play ninja vampire and attack our friends *Takes candy bar from Musicdude212 and eats it*

Chapter 11: Pain

Cameron POV: I smiled as I walked back to the apartment; I then remembered that my key was in my clothes in James's room in 2J. I walked to the elevator and pushed the up button. While I was waiting I felt a pair of arms around my ribs squeeze me. I wanted to scream in pain but somehow the person must have realized that hurt. I turned around to look into Carlos's eyes and I smiled.

"Sorry, Cameron didn't even know my own strength." He apologized with his puppy dog eyes. We heard we heard the sound of the elevator door open and we walked into the elevator. As the elevators doors close I look at Carlos and smiled.

_Man he is adorable. I wonder if he likes me. I thought to myself._ Suddenly I snapped out of my thought process and answered, "Its okay Carlitos. You just scared me. You could be a ninja." He laughed at that. "When my stuff gets here from New Mexico do you think you and the guys could help me unload stuff?" once I asked that question his face lit up like a Brilliantly decorated Christmas tree.

"Hell yeah, I…. we would help." He smiled. As soon as the doors opened we walked to 2J. He opened the door for me. I smiled and walked in. I might have even blushed. When we walked in I still couldn't get over how cool their apartment is. It even has a swirly slide and dome hockey. "Do you like the apartment?" he asked me as he walked to the fridge.

"I do, but it should connect to my apartment next door." I said as I sat on one of the stools near the counter. After I said that, a part of the wall from my apartment and their apartment fell in the shape of a door near my feet. After that happened Mrs. Knight and Katie walked through the wall. Katie glared at me and punched me in the arm. "Ouch…what was that for?" I asked

"It's for earlier when you and James tricked me." She said as she walked off to her room.

"I don't want to mess with her." I sighed and turn to look at Carlos who in the short seconds I was distracted managed to take his shirt of and spill soda on him. I just admired his caramel skin, how his muscles moved as he cleaned his chest. I noticed a scare on his hip that probably continued below his waistband. He probably wouldn't want to talk about it though. I shook my head and asked, "Car where is James' room?"

"James and Kendall's room is next to mine and Logan's. Come on and follow me." Carlos answered as he grabbed his shirt and my hand. We walked down the hall to their rooms. I smiled as I looked at the pictures on the wall. One with a smiling Kendall with an arm around his mother holding a blue ribbon in his left hand and his hockey gear in the other, his mother smiling with both arms around her son and little Katie, I had to ask when this was taken.

"Carlos, when was this taken? Kendall looks extremely happy." I stated and looked at Carlos.

"That was the last championship game we played in before coming to L.A. We had won and it was also the day James told Kendall that he loved him. And as you saw down at the pool what happened after we got to L.A." Carlos answered and showed me a picture of his mom smiling up a storm and his father holding his little sister, and him and his three little siblings climbing on him, trying to get his helmet. "This is my mother the computer wiz, my Papi the police officer, the Triplets: Enrique, Salvador, and Marc, the little girl is my adopted sister Mia. This was before the game. This is one of my favorite pictures."

"Your family looks nice. I have never had a brother or sister… well tell now." I smiled as I saw a picture of James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall playing in their school fountain. "You guys are dorks, my school never had a fountain." I said in a laugh. As we got closer to James and Kendall's room I noticed a picture of James in a white v-neck shirt and grey skinny jeans with leather brown converse shoes to match his leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up laying on the Hollywood sign as I looked closer I saw Kendall holding James' legs while Katie was on Carlos shoulders holding up his shoulders. I laughed at that.

"Well this is Kendall's and James' room, mine and Logan's room is right across. I need to get me a clean shirt." Carlos said as he walked into his room. I nodded and smiled.

I walked into my brother's room. _Wow I like his room. Now where did he put my clothes?_ While I was looking for them I found a picture of Kendall wearing a black waist coat and blue Jeans with a red scarf wrapped nicely around his neck and his favorite bennie on, and James in a black leather jacket with a purple scarf around his neck with gray denim jeans holding on Kendall's waist with Kendall's arm around his waist, with a huge smile on his face. It was lightly snowing. _What a lovely picture of the two. _

I suddenly tripped over a pair of Vanns and landed on my stomach and on my clothes "DAMN VANNS!" I got up feeling my black wife beater. _Crap I'm bleeding, I don't want Carlos to know yet._ I walked out of the room with my clothes and started to run for my apartment. I ran straight to my suitcase while taking off my wife beater. Little did I know James was right behind me looking at the bloody mess my abs were.

James POV: Why does Cameron's abs have the word useless carved into him? I am going to have a talk with him about it.


	12. Busted

Disclamer: We sadly don't own BTR

Chapter 12: Busted

James POV: I was worried. Cameron would act so care free, yet he was hiding something. I didn't want to scare him, and he probably wouldn't want to talk about it right now. So I left. I let him change. I went back to my apartment and saw Carlos sitting there with a different shirt on, eating a corn dog. Typical Carlos stuff.

I walked down the hallway, passing various pictures of us, into me and Kendall's room. I noticed on the floor a pair of Kendall's Vanns out of place and one shoe was on its side. And next to it, I saw a little red spot. My eyes widened. I guess when Cameron was in here he tripped over the shoes and fell, causing his…I want to say cut but I think that's an understatement. His…carving for a lack of a better word. Anyways, he was bleeding. You get the point. I went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, wetting a spot, and bringing it back into the room. I kneeled down and started to dab at the spot. Once the blood was cleaned up I threw it in the hamper of the corner of the room and picked up the shoes, putting them up.

I couldn't help but think of Cameron's injuries. It worried me that someone had hurt him. From the way it looked though, I'd have to say that it happened before he came here. But it would have to be very recent. Still looked fresh. I knew I was going to have to talk to him about it. So I made up a plan. I'd corner him tonight by going to his apartment and say I saw his abs. Simple.

I went back into the living room, seeing Carlos on another corndog, watching TV. I waved to him, saying I was going to the store. He nodded his head, and I left, making my way to the elevator.

Cameron POV: I cleaned myself up and wrapped my abdomen with a new wrap, throwing the tank top into the hamper. I made a mental note to wash it later. I threw myself down on the couch, thinking about a certain Latino…and pain. I sat down to hard, making me wince. I wrapped my arm around my abs and breathed in and out, trying to make the pain go away. When it finally settled down, I looked over and saw I left the door open. I got up and slowly made my way to the door, to try to not bring the pain back. I closed the door and looked at the couch. "F uck this," I said. The distance was too much for me so I slid down and sat on the ground.  
I sat there for a few hours, thinking about everything that happened. I smiled, knowing that my dream was finally coming true. Becoming famous and getting away from that pr!ck I had to call a father for many years. And what's even better, I have a brother. I made friends. I was just hoping it wouldn't come crashing down like my life usually does.

When I was thinking, I heard a knock on my door. I stood up, wincing at the pain, and quickly masked the pain as I opened the door to see James standing there. He was wearing what he wore earlier and had this smirk plastered on his face. I raised an eyebrow but I let him in. He had a brown bag behind his back, containing alcohol. I closed the door behind him and asked, "What's with the alcohol?"

"Oh I thought maybe we could have bonding time."

I grabbed the bag and took the vodka out. "Over Vodka?"

"Yeah!" I rolled my eyes but I went along with it. He got some shot glasses out that I had no idea were there.

"Used to always hide our stuff in here so Mrs. Knight wouldn't know." He took the bottle from me and asked if I had any soda. I shook my head no and shrugged. He poured a little of the drink in one glass and did the same to the other. He handed me one and I drank it in one gulp. It burned but I slammed the glass down on the counter top in the kitchen. He nodded in approval. I watched him do the same and he poured more in the glasses.

James POV: I lost count after how many shots we had after the 10th one, by then I was drunk. Cameron was too by all the slurring and stumbling he was doing. I took this as my chance and asked him.

"Why is Useless carved in your absss?"

"Whaa?"

"Useless is in your absss."

"Ohhhhh." We stumbled over to the couch and I tripped, making Cameron burst out laughing. I laughed too, not feeling the pain. I crawled to the couch, setting my head on the seat cushion as I sat on the ground.

"You gonna tell meee brah?"

"My dad." He said in such a serious tone that I forgot that he was drunk for a second.

"Oh," was all I said. I nodded my head in sympathy, knowing how he felt.

"My mom used to hurt mee," I said in a childish tone. I felt his hand pat me on my shoulder and I started to laugh uncontrollably. I stood up and grabbed him, saying, "When did thisss happen?"

"Umm the night before I left? Yeah." We started dancing to no music, just laughing and having a good time. About an hour later we passed out on the couch and floor, the place a mess. In the morning when I woke up, I felt sick, knowing I was having a hangover. I slowly got up and held my head, looking around. Cameron was still passed out on the floor so I went over to him and racked my brain to remember what happened. His shirt was lifted slightly and when I saw a wrap, I remembered instantly. I made sure he was still asleep before I lifted his shirt up more and saw more of a wrap. There was spots of blood and I figured maybe I'd be a good brother and change it. I stood back up and looked around the apartment for his suitcase, finding it easily. I looked around in the case and found another wrap in there. I hurried over to him and took his shirt off for him. He was seriously knocked out good because I accidently elbowed him in the head.

I peeled his wrap off and I gasped at the sight of his abs. The word Useless was still carved there but it looked bad. It was scabbing and little blood was coming out but still, it was an ugly sight. I remembered what he said about it being the night he came. That's when I woke up feeling pain all over my abdomen. We were the freaky twins that can feel each other's pain. It freaked me out. I quickly wrapped the new wrap around him and dragged him over to the couch. I picked him up and laid him down, making sure to rest his head on a pillow. I looked around and groaned at the sight of the apartment. I started to clean up when I heard the door opening but I didn't bother looking up. I wish I did.

"JAMES DIAMOND! WHAT HAPPENED?" I looked up to see Mrs. Knight with her hands on her hips and this look that made me scared.

She looked over and her eyes widened when she saw the Vodka.

We. Were. Screwed


	13. Truth

Disclaimer: Neither I nor xocandy96 own the boys or show of BTR. That would be really amazing if we did. Then again If We Ruled The world Every Rusher would own the cast and the show and they would all teach us instead of the boring teachers we have. The new BTR single is awesome right. It is still on repeat right now. I'm a little depressed while righting this, so it might get a little graphic and its 12:37 AM so if it sucks im sorry.

Enjoy

Chapter 13: Truth

James POV: I looked up at her and tried to come up with a good excuse for the mess and the Vodka on the counter. "I…uh…" I stutterd.

"JAMES ISSIAC DIAMOND! I HAD EXCUSED YOUR DRINKING WHEN I FOUND OUT YOU WERE BEING ABOUSED BY YOUR MOTHER. YOU PROMISED ME AND THE OTHERS YOU WOULDN'T DRINK AGAIN!" Mrs. Knight yelled at me. She looked at me with hurt eyes, then questioned me, "WHY? ARE YOU NOT HAPPY? IS SOMEONE HURTTING YOU? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE LAST NIGHT?"

Mrs. Knight never yells like that. I felt extremely guilty. I looked at Cameron to make sure he was still asleep. I then jumped up and gave Mrs. Knight a hug so she would calm down. I then pulled away saying, "I thought Cameron and I would have some bonding going on last night." I put my hands together and continued, "Please don't shout. I don't want Cameron waking up. I also wanted to know why he had the word useless carved into him. You know how I was. I didn't talk about it even to Kendall, but Kendall knew something was wrong so when we were alone he got me drunk and asked me questions. So I decided to do the same when I saw the blood coming from his abs. I –" was all I got to tell her before I got pulled into a hug.

"I'm sorry hun. Even though you and Cameron have only known each other for a day, you were just looking out for him. I'm proud of you for that." Mrs. Knight whispered in my ear. I felt her rub small circles into my back just like my Kendie would do. But I now know where he got it from.

"It's horrible Momma K. His Dad did that to him. I was hoping he wouldn't have gone through what I did."I said as I felt the tears make their way to my eyes. "It is really bad. His cut is still bleeding."

Mrs. Knights POV: I looked at the crying sixteen year-old boy in my arms and rubbed his back_. I should tell him the woman who abused him was not his mom but his aunt. But I'll do that later._ "James, baby don't cry your doing a great job on taking care of him. But I don't want you or anyone drinking anymore okay. If he won't talk take him somewhere and ease into his problem." I sweetly said to him. I looked down at him and smiled to see he stopped crying.

James' hazel eyes looked red and irritated, Kendall is going to have a cow and wonder why he was crying. "Momma K please, don't tell Kendall. I don't want him to freak out. I know Cameron isn't ready to have people know. He'll tell people when he is ready right?" James asked

"James ill tell him, that You and Cameron are going to spend the day today getting to know each other better." I told him with a smile. He smiled back and then yawned "Go lie down and watch a movie with Cameron. I think he is wakeing up."

James looked at his brother to see Cameron trying to wake up. "okay what movie do you think he would like?" he asked as he pulled away to look at her.

"Well you can take the movies from the living room and have a movie marathon." I said to him. The look on his face was priceless. The true billion wyatt smile was on his face. I didn't see that smile offen. He only smiles the smile when he is with Kendall and friends but I notice it disappears when people ask him about his personal life.

I watched James run into the living room. I then looked at Cameron and walked over to him to check on his ribs and the carved word. As it turns out I didn't need to James had already taken care of him pretty well. I then looked at his face. Poor Cameron this must have been his first Hangover. They are probably wondering who and why they were separated from each other.

"Momma Knight I cant find Dumb and Dumber or The Lion King or Mulan!" I heard James shout. I got up and put a towel under the faucet in cold water after a while I wrung it out and put it on Cameron's forehead. I then walked into 2J to help James

MEANWHILE In Carlos's room Carlos' POV…

"Creo que me gusta al nuevo miembro de la banda, Momma." I told my mother over the phone. "No estoy seguro de qué hacer acerca de él…Me refiero a Wanna preguntarle pero -" was all I got to say before she laughed

"Mijo que usted siempre ha sido así. ¿Hmmm…Whats su nombre? Quiero ayudar a" She said calmly

"Su Diamond…he de Ray Cameron es James twin…he tiene estas sorprendentes ojos. Son más llamativo entonces los ojos de James pero misterioso y lleno de diez diferentes emociones a la vez. No es como su hermano en todo. Él es tranquilo y a veces, por lo que veo ya llegó aquí, seguro de sí mismo." I said in a rush. _Now I have that butterfly feeling in my stomach. It use to happen when ever I saw James but now his brother. They really are diamonds._

"James tiene un hermano gemelo?" she asked. "No sé Mijo. Wait…Don ' t chicos tienes una jam session con la Palm Woods niños cada jueves?" She asked again with enthusiasm. I love my mom when she gets like that.

"Sí, lo hacemos. Yo le debo cantar una canción?" I asked excitedly.

"Le cantan dos. Pero asegúrese de ser último." She told me. "¿Te algunas canciones en mente?" she asked

"Así me vas a escribo una canción o dos, después de que me hecho hablar contigo." I said.

"Esta bien. Debo permiten ir. Sus hermanos quieren algunos desayunos y tengo que hablar con Levi sobre un partido que está planeando. Te Quiero Mucho Mijo." Mrs. Garcia replied.

"Te Quiero Mucho Momma." I lovingly said back then hung up my phone. I then put it on my nightstand. Once I did that I got up off my bed and walked to mine and Logan's desk to grab my song book. _Maybe I should wait for awhile…I mean I just broke up with Dak…talk about huge ego even bigger then James' ego. _I thought to myself. As I was thinking I had absent mindedly turned the pages to the song I wrote that basically says you're wasting your time if you wanna get back with me.

"I think I'll sing this one tomorrow night. Then next Thursday I'll sing the two songs for Cameron. I wonder if he likes me back." I mumbled to myself as I walked out my room and into Kendall's and James room and grabbed Kendall's guitar. I decided to look at the bed and to my surprise I didn't the happy love birds cuddling but a lonely Kendall cuddling pillow. _That's strange, I wonder were James was; he went to the store but didn't come back._ I thought. Then I heard his voice calling from the living room. _Maybe he stayed with Cameron. _ I thought. I then left the room and headed to swirly. Swirly was my happy place when I wanted to write a song. I stated to climb up it and to my song writing sanctuary. Once there I began to write.

Cameron's point of view…

"JAMES?" I yelled but by doing that I aggravated my already head splitting headache. _Ughhh last time I drink vodka or any other alcoholic drinks. I'm gonna slap my twin when I feel better._ I thought to myself. That's when Momma Knight walked in and opened the curtains to let the light in. "MY EYES. THEY ARE BURNED BY THE LIGHT !" I hissed and shut my eyes to try and stop the throbbing pain.

"Momma Knight, it's his first hangover and I think it's his last." I heard James state as he put a pair of sunglasses over my eyes. He then asked, "Do we have any headache medicine?" I felt him lifting my head and pillow only for me to be laying on his lap.

"Sure I'll bring it in after you start watching The Lion King" She said as she closed the curtains again and walked out of the room and into 2J. I hope James doesn't have this movie really loud. My head hurts really bad.

"Ready to watch the movie, Cam?" I heard James ask me as he reached for the remote and pushed play.

I gently hit his leg and answered "Duh." I slowly turned my head to look at the small TV. _I wonder when my stuff is coming, _I thought_. _I sighed in content as James started playing with my hair through the opening credits. _James and I have a lot to talk about….even about the abuse. _I thought. All of a sudden I felt something land on me. I looked at James who just smiled and pointed to the fuzzy blanket. "Thank you." I smiled. As I got even more comfortable I heard the "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem featuring Rihanna coming from my phone.

"I'll get it bro." James told me as he lifted my head and ran to my bag grabbing my phone and answering it with a "Hello. James speaking."

Authors note: Sorry for the really long wait guys. I was really busy and had an attack of the Writers block, which is still on the loose looking for his next victim or victims. I have also met and got to know my new friend Hikari no Kasai which by the way is an amazing writer and brother a guy could ask for. His boyfriend and boyfriends family is really kind and are really close to my heart. Leave a comment on any of his stories. Which are off the chain if I may say again. Below is what the conversation between Carlos and his Mom

Carlos:"I think I like the new band member, Momma." "I'm just not sure what to do about it…I mean I wanna ask him out but-"

Carlos' Mom: "Mijo you have always been like this. Hmmm…whats his name? I wanna help"

Carlos: "Its Cameron Ray Diamond…he is James' twin…he has these amazing eyes. They are more striking then James's eyes but mysterious and full of ten different emotions at once. He is not like his brother at all. He is quiet and at times, from what I see since he came here, unsure of himself."

Carlos' Mom: "James has a twin?" "I don't know Mijo. Wait…don't you guys have a jam session with the Palm Woods kids every Thursday?"

Carlos: "Yeah, we do. Should I sing him a song?"

Carlos' Mom: "Sing him two. But be sure to be last." " do you some songs in mind?"

Carlos: "Well I was gonna write a song or two, after I get done talking to you."

Carlos' Mom "Okay. I should let you go. Your siblings want some breakfast and I have to talk to Levi about a party he is planning. Te Quiero Mucho Mijo."


	14. Mom?

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak own the boys or show of BTR. We wished we did though. We would share them among the other rushers. Then again they are "Superstar"s who "Elevate" their fans the Rushers and "Show Me" or all of us, the Rushers, how to be Kind to one another, Encourage us to follow our Dreams and Help the World be a better Place. Can you Tell I Love the New BTR album. The Album is on repeat and I'm pretty sure it is going to "Blow Your Speakers" out. Okay so the following Conversation and James Point of View was written by Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak, Who worked hard through the night to write it. She is an amazing Talent. I wrote Cameron's Point of View

**Chapter 14: Mom?**

**James POV:**

"Hello?" I heard a woman's voice say, in a polite tone. Whoever it was, was a soft spoken woman. I could tell that just by her voice.

"Hi...Ummm.." I mumbled out, trying to find a way to ask how she was, without sounding like a rude jerk.

"Hello, Cameron, honey?" The woman questioned me.

Honey? Cameron doesn't have a girlfriend. Does he? Who is this? I thought

"Umm...No...This is his brother." I said, my voice filled with pride. I loved the way the word brother rolled out of my mouth. It was such a nice feeling.

"...Brother...Cameron, what?" The lady questioned me, sounding very shocked and confused.

The confused part I got, I mean I just told whoever this is, that Cameron had a brother. But the shocked part got me, it was not the kind of shocked I thought I would hear. It was like a I-Already-Know-But-You-Know-Too? shock. It made me curious of who this lady is.

"Yeah, brother. If you don't mind me asking, but who is this?" I asked the lady, making sure my tone was polite and soft, like Cameron's voice. She already thought I was Cameron anyway.

"This is Maria, honey, your mom. What are talking about having a brother? Are you playing are joke?" The lady said, sounding like she was in a daze.

I was in shock myself. This was his mom...

"...Yeah. A joke...Sorry M-Mom.." I stuttered out, my hand trembling so bad I thought I was going to drop the phone if I didn't hold on tightly like I was.

"Oh, good. I-I thought you might...Never mind, it's nothing." Cameron's mom said, her voice trembling a little with each word.

"Whose that Jamie?" I heard Cameron whisper sleepy, curling up into a ball. It was a cute sight, I almost "Awww'd" out loud. But I snapped out of it and I shook my head, holding the phone away.  
"It's Kelly." I said, lying right through my teeth. I felt guilty about it, but I really wanted to talk to his mom.  
He nodded, closing his eyes. I knew he was about to fall asleep any minute.

"Cameron? Honey?" I heard his mom call out. I pulled the phone back to my ear as I whispered quietly,

"I'm here...And m-mom, I wasn't joking when I said I had a brother...I know I have one...Because this isn't Cameron... my name is James David Diamond, and I'm Cameron's twin." I mumbled out the last part very quickly, hoping she wouldn't catch it all.

But...Luck wasn't on my side today.

"...James?...You two...my babies?" His mom cried out, sounding like she was going to cry.

Babies? Could she possibly be my Birth mother.

"Your babies? You mean the both of us?" I asked, my eyebrows raising so high I thought they would go right off my head.

"Yes, both of you." She said, her voice thick with I can only imagine that  
were tears.

My head was spinning, and all that was going through it was "My babies, my  
babies, my babies". She was calling me her baby too. And for some unknown  
reason, that made my heart swell.

"...I'm your baby too?" I asked, fearful of the answer I might get. That one  
answer could change everything I know. Everything I thought I knew.

"Yes. Your mine and Levi's baby. Just like Cameron." She stated as her voice was as  
soft as can be. Well as soft as it can be when you sound like you are  
crying.

This time I did drop the phone on the floor. I leaned back and sunk down the  
wall in a total daze.

My life, my mom, my dad...Everything was changed now, all because of what that  
Maria had just said. I could hear her calling out my name from the phone, but I  
couldn't bring myself to pick it up.

I didn't know what would happen if I did. I didn't know what else would change  
if I talked to her.  
"My life has been all a lie…" I whispered out loud to myself, pulling my  
knees to my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe. That monster I thought was  
my mom, wasn't? She hurt me and abused me all because I wasn't hers? Even if I  
didn't know that for sure, it felt like it was right on the mark of why she did the things she has done to me.

"James? Honey? I know you must be confused, but please, hear what I have to say. Let me explain...Please..?" I heard, I guess, now, our mom, call out from the phone.  
By that time though, I was already in tears. They were coming down like a rain pour, and I was trembling like no tomorrow. My whole life was all some one big old lie.  
But I was happy, somewhere deep inside, I was happy. Maybe she was a better mom then the monster of a woman I thought was my mom.

So with that in mind, I crawled across the floor and I made my way towards the phone. Once I was close enough, I picked it up and I pulled it to my ear.  
"O-Okay...Explain then, please." I mumbled out, my voice thick with tears. I didn't even know if they were happy tears or sad ones, now...

"Your father and I had an affair seventeen years ago, we were married to other people of course, but we were unhappy in our marriages. So very unhappy, and that is when we would find happiness...With each other." She said, in a soft, sad voice. "We didn't plan it that way, but that is how it happened. It was a secret only we knew. And being so…young, it was exciting. But that all ended, when I found out I was pregnant, with twins. You and Cameron...And that you boys were his." She continued, sighing a soft sigh.

I understood, somewhat. I mean, if you are unhappy, you should do something to make you happy...But I didn't understand why me and Cameron were separated. I mean if they were so unhappy, why didn't they just leave their spouses and get together. It would of been easier on me and Cam...

"So what happened after that?" I questioned her, letting the tears tear slip down my cheek. I'll tell Cam after im done talking to mom

"Your father knew you two were his, but he didn't want to ruin his marriage or his relationship with his brother. So he told me he would take one of you when you were born and raise you with his wife." She continued, sounding so very sad. It made my heart ache a little, knowing she had to give me up and even worse, let me raised by some other woman.

"We knew we had to tell our spouses, and we did, it was hard but we did...And that is when your step-father started drinking. He didn't want to raise neither one of you..." She stated, sighing. She then continued, making my heart ache for Cameron. "But he didn't want me being with someone else. So he stuck with me, even if he didn't want to. And it was the same with your father's wife...And you know the rest. Cameron stayed with me, and you went with your father..." She cried out, sounding like she was sobbing.

I felt awkward at that moment, I didn't know what to say to comfort her. I was  
never too good with this stuff, I mean I was kinda with Cam...But not with  
someone I just met. That I just found out was my mom.

"Hey… please don't cry; I know you were only doing it because you had to. I  
don't blame you, really." I pleaded to her, holding the phone tightly to my  
ear. I had a feeling that is why she did it, because she had to. Not because  
she wanted to. So to tell the truth, I didn't blame her at all.

"B-But I-" She tried to say, but I cut her off, quickly but gently.

"You didn't. You didn't want to. I don't blame you for what you did, I just  
wished I grew up with you and Cameron in my life." I stated, truthfully. And  
it was true, I did wish I had them, instead of my cruel "Mom".

"You sound like your father so much. He use to be so forgiving like that…" I  
heard my mom say, still sounding like she was crying.

I didn't know what to do to make her stop, I didn't like the idea of her  
crying for some reason. I guess it's a mom to child thing.

"There isn't anything that needs to be forgiven. You did what you had to do."  
I stated, finally, smiling a little. It wasn't my normal full blow smile, but  
it was okay for now. My crying slowed as I heard her say,

"Thank you...I wish I could talk more, but the nurse is coming in. Please call  
me when you can, and tell Cameron to do the same, please? I-I love you James,  
my beautiful son."

My breath caught, and I felt more tears fall down my face. I never heard such  
words from my other mom, so to hear them from her...It made me happy. So very happy to hear what she told me.

"I-I love you too. M-Mom...I promise I will and I will tell him so too.  
Bye..." I hung up the phone, a little reluctantly. I stared to sob, letting phone slide out my hand, because I wanted to talk to her more, learn more about her. But, I guess that will have to wait...For a while at least.

**Cameron's POV**

Right as I got comfortable I heard something hit the floor. I decided to look over where the noise was coming from and saw James against the wall with his knees to his chest. My phone on the floor within crawling distance of him with the person on the other side of the phone calling his name.

I was worried about what happened in the conversation and why my sweet brother was in the state he was in. What I learned from my first encounter with him was that he is the one who always had confidence in his skills, solid-voiced, driven beyond belief, sometimes an airhead, and a good loyal friend I also learned that the way people see him as shallow and conceited are just walls he puts up around himself to hide a part of him that he wants no one to see, like anyone that is close enough to him like Carlos, Logan, Mrs. Knight, Kendall and Kendall's sister Katie, I think that's her name, he is caring and always thinking of others and protective of others.

I wonder what is wrong. I rolled of the couch and started to crawl to him. As I got closer to him he crawled for my phone to finish his conversation with whoever is on the other end of the phone. After a while I saw some tears slip out of his eyes and the next thing I know he is sobbing loudly. The phone slides out of his right hand. I crawled faster so I could comfort him.

When I got closer to him, I sat by my brother and pulled him close. Then I started to rub his back in small circles, it seemed if it started to calm him down. He wrapped his arms around me and continued to cry.

I then carefully reached for my phone to see who called. It was my mom. What did she say? I felt James grip get tighter on me then I kissed the top of James' head. I'll ask him later. Right now he needs me.

Autors Note: wow this was a good chapter. What should happen next?


	15. Strong WordsNew Stuff,Stronger feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boys of Big Time Rush; the rights to the show are owed by its respected owners. Okay remember a few chapters back I mentioned my friend Tate had head trauma and he went through surgery and was put into a coma. Well he is doing well and in school. He had his 16th Christmas this past Christmas. He still acts the same like he did before the accident. I would like to thank you all for the prayers.

If you missed the last chapter which was entitled "Mom?", Just click the thing in the right hand corner of the screen it is called the Chapter Jump. Just click that and go too chapter fourteen. Okay anyway so as most of you wondering how Cameron and James are twins in comments that's what you missed last chapter. It's explained in last chapter. So read that before you read this chapter. On to the story.

Chapter 15: Strong Words, New Stuff, Stronger feelings.

Cameron POV

As I kept rubbing circles into my brothers back I looked around the apartment, god was it a mess and empty at the same time. I heard James sniffle and looked down at him and smiled. He smiled back and hiccupped. Another thing we had in common. I started to get up and while doing so I helped James up. We gave each other one huge tight hug. We just stood there hugging for a good three minutes.

"Bro you smell like vodka, you should go take a shower while I'll clean up the apartment. Okay." I heard James say as he pulled back with a big smile his face. I laughed as I let go. Once we let go he walked to the window and opened the curtains up and then the window itself.

"Okay. I'll go do that." I smiled and walked towards the shower. I stopped to grab my favorite black pair of skinny jeans, a blood red v-neck shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. I then continued towards the bathroom. "Jamie do you have a towel I can use?" I questioned him and turned on the faucet to warm.

"Mr. Bitters is horrible at putting some towels in new apartments" I heard James say as he ran into 2J to get some towels. I turned and looked at the mirror and cleaned my face. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming. I had forgotten my dad gave me a black eye…it looks even darker then when I left. That made my eye even brighter. I heard a stifled scream and turned around to see James on the verge of tears.

"Who did that to you?" he asked as he put his hand on my face. He looked like he was going to cry.

"My dad. He was drunk and well…he liked to use me as a punching bag. I don't know why." Is all I said, I looked at James. "Please don't cry." I gave him a hug and smiled. This felt right.

"I will hurt him if he ever hurts you again." I heard James say as he rubbed my back. "No one will hurt my Brother and not suffer my wrath." He smiled as we pulled back and he handed me a blue towel. "Now take a shower before the water turns cold." He told me as he walked out and closed the door.

"He must be the older twin." I said to myself as I carefully got out of my clothes and got into the shower. Man is my body sore. This water feels so nice. I just stood there letting the water run down my body. It stung a little when it went over my cuts. For the next couple of minutes I just relaxed and started humming to myself.

James POV

I need to tell Cam what his well I guess our mom told me. He will be so happy to hear what she said. I picked up another empty bottle of what was vodka. _How many bottles did I buy last night? _I thought to myself. "Kenny isn't going to be about this when he finds out." I said quietly to myself.

I looked around the apartment to see it was empty other then the fact in the corner it had a hot tub. I looked out the window to check out what the people at the pool were doing. The Jennifers reading magazines by the pool, Tyler hiding in a pool storage thing from his mother, the new kid Jett, talking to Jo, and Dak talking to some kids about something. The pool is a great place to people watch.

"WHOA! What happened in here?" I heard someone ask. I turned around to see Logan with a curious look on his face. He came in and grabbed a broom. "Need help?" He asked

"Sure to the second and to your first question. Cameron and I had quality twin bonding time." I answered as I grabbed the trash bag on the floor by the TV. I looked at Logan and smiled big.

Logan grabbed an empty vodka bottle and gave me a look. I grabbed it back and threw it away along with the other ones. He sighed loudly and shook his head. "James you know there are always other ways to bond right?"

"Yes. But I know I should have done something other than that. You'll see why I did what did though in time. It's a sensitive subject to me and my brother." I gave Logan the best answer I could. He just looked at me and nodded.

"Okay. I forgive you but you're going to have to tell Kendall." He said as he swept the floor. He continued, "Have you been crying? Your eyes are puffy and red."

"Yes. I have I'll explain to you and the guys after I tell Cameron." James told Logan as he opened the bag so Logan could dump in the stuff he swept up. "I'll tell him after I take a shower."

"When do you think Cam's stuff going to be here?" Logan asked as he put the broom up. "Speaking of twin 2, where is he?" He questioned me.

"First answer maybe later tonight, which means one of us, has to be awake when it comes. Next answer is in the shower. And I know this is out of topic my brother has the amazing ability to get over hangovers really quickly, even though this is his first hangover. Don't ask how I got the vodka even though I'm underage way underage, it was really hard getting it." I explained to Logan

"I don't want to know how. Did he just get in?" was Logan's reply. We walked out of the apartment to get food for us and the gang and to dump the trash. I left a note on the wall outside of the bathroom door so Cameron would know where we were.

*five hours later*

"We brought food back and I need to talk to Cameron." I said as we walked into 2J. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7 o'clock and panicked about my brother's meds and wounds. The next thing I know is I see Kendall and Cameron walk into living room laughing. "PIZZA!" I shouted and set it on the coffee table and immediately we began to eat it.

"I'm stuffed. Camie can you come here, please?" I asked him He got up and followed me to the kitchen.

"What's the matter Jamie?" He asked as he looked me over I'm not going to lie I feel pretty stupid, nervous and like an idiot to do what I did with Cameron but he needed to tell someone and I, James Issiac Diamond will not tell Kendall, Logan, or Carlos what my brother doesn't want them to know until he is ready.

"You haven't told Kendall have you?" I asked him. "Cus I'll tell him. You should tell them what you have been through. It helps. Trust me." I told him.

"I swear I haven't told him. I'll tell them but one at a time." He smiled and went to go get another slice of pizza. My brother has to be the little brother. I'll tell him later tonight.

**Three Hours later James' POV**

"It was stupid, James!" Kendall yelled at me. We have been going at it for the last hour, over how I chose to bond with Cameron. Maybe drinking wasn't the best way, but that was all I thought of at the time.

"I just wanted to bond with my brother, is that so wrong?" I hissed, slamming my hand back against the wall. This, plus what happened with my mom earlier. I was not in a great mood. And Kendall was only making it worse.

"Yes! When you are drinking to bond with him, yes it is wrong!...God, your so stupid." Kendall muttered angrily, rubbing his temple. But his words stung me, badly. I never heard Kendall say that to me...It hurt like no tomorrow.

I felt tears come to my eyes and before I could stop myself..."I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? DON'T YOU LOVE ME AT ALL? I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS STUPID, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD BE SO MEAN AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I DID IT! YOU SHOULD REALLY WAIT FOR AN EXPLAINATION FOR WHY I DID THAT. WHICH AT THE PREST FUCKING TIME I CANT SAY CUS IT IS NOT MY RIGHT TO TELL." I yelled at him, more like screamed at him. Me and Kendall never got in fights, sure little things here and there but never anything like this... I ran out the door and tears running down my face as I headed for the one place where I can cry in peace and my brother could hold me.

**Cameron's POV**

Me Carlos and Logan had been listening to James and Kendall argument for the last hour that's when we heard James scream I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? DON'T YOU LOVE ME AT ALL? I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS STUPID, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD BE SO MEAN AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I DID IT! YOU SHOULD REALLY WAIT FOR AN EXPLAINATION FOR WHY I DID THAT. WHICH AT THE PREST FUCKING TIME I CANT SAY CUS IT IS NOT MY RIGHT TO TELL." Then run out of his and Kendall's room and towards mine.

"It's my fault." I said to myself and looked at Logan he shook his head and gave me a look that said it's not and I should tell Kendall. I nodded. I got up and went towards their room and walked in flinching at the pens Kendall threw at the wall which shattered

"Kendall don't be so harsh on James. He was getting me to open up to him." I told Kendall. He just glared at me with those green eyes laced with hurt. He stopped and looked like he was about to throw something else. I continued, "See… he saw this." I lifted my shirt to show Kendall the abusiveness that my father had caused.

"You were abused too. I know see why James did that. I'm the stupid one. I now know he didn't mean the I hate you." Kendall said as his eyes filled with tears. "Cameron will you leave me alone?" he asked me.

With that I left the room shutting the door behind me only to hear Kendall sobbing. I quickly had Logan follow me and give me my meds and cheek my wrappings and bandages then went to comfort James.

I walked into the room and that is when he broke "What do I do?" James asked as he fell to his knees, sobbing. I could tell he regretted saying that and with that it made his heart ached and he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face. I just held him and rubbed his back until I heard small quiet snores. I then carried him the best I could to my bed and tucked him into bed. I then went to watch a movie with Carlos and Logan.

**Three hours later…**

"It's here! My stuff is here!" I exclaimed loudly, bouncing up and down on the couch, as I looked out the window of 2J. There, parked in front of the Palmwoods, was a moving truck. The moving truck that had my stuff in it to be more exact, had finally arrived.

"What's here?" I heard Carlos say from behind me, I jumped at the sound of his voice and I turned around to see, he was rubbing his eyes. It was one in the morning...And I guess I woke him up with all my excitement. Oops... 

"I'm sorry...Did I wake you?" I questioned him, my voice all apologetic and soft. I looked down slightly, looking at him through my eyelashes.

"N-NO! I mean n-no, you didn't. I was going to go swimming anyway." He stuttered out, blushing wildly for some reason. It was a cute look on him.

"Really? At one in the morning?" I asked him, smiling warmly at him. I knew he was lying so I wouldn't feel bad. And if I did...I wouldn't say anything. He was being too cute.

"Y-Yeah..." He mumbled out, looking down, still blushing. Awww, like he could get any cuter?

Okay, I think the pain pills I took really were making me wacky but I didn't care right now. My stuff was here, Carlos was acting all cutesy and I was in a good mood...Even if James wasn't. He fell asleep in tears last night and I didn't have a chance to ask him what happened with my mom.

"Okay...Sooo, would you help me bring my stuff in, please?" I pleaded, using my best puppy-dog face. The eyes, the quivering lip, everything. It usually worked...Hopefully it worked with him too.

"Okay, Okay. I will help bring in your stuff…at one in the morning." He gave in, laughing his beautiful laugh. If only he knew...

"Yay! Now come on, we have a lot to bring in." I stated, jumping off the couch and onto the floor. Without falling on my butt even. Shockingly, it must be the meds.

"Okay, Mr. Bossy pants." Carlos teased, as I started making my wall towards the door. I stopped once I opened the door and I waited for him. It would impolite to not do so.

"Thanks." He muttered, still blushing as he walked out the door and down the hall. Maybe it was my imagination, but maybe he likes me too...I shrugged it off for the moment, and I ran after him. I guess it was okay for now not to know.

**Two hours later...**

"Well this should be it. You got a lot stuff for one guy." Carlos told me, wiping the sweat from his forehead. We were both covered in sweat, and it was making our shirts stick to our bodies. On me it probably wasn't a pretty sight...But Carlos, he looked...Hot. I blushed at that thought, and I put the last of the boxes down on the floor.

"Yeah…But you can never have too much stuff, you never know what you might need." I said, smiling shyly. I got shy around Carlos…a lot.

"You sound so much like James...But I guess it's a twin thing." Carlos said in a joking manner. At which I laughed at, nodding my head. I loved James, he was my brother and I knew we had a lot of similarities.

"Thanks, Carlos. I know I-Ah!" I tried to say, but I tripped over one of the boxes, falling forward...Into Carlos' arms. Which made him fall backwards in surprise, and we landed on the couch.

It reminded me of those romantic movies...But awkward, oh so much more awkward. Our lips were inches from each other; I could feel his breath on my lips. I could see every detail of his face...And I knew he could of mine. But what I couldn't do was find words to say, we both couldn't it seemed. The only thing we could do was look into each other eyes, blushing. I could tell I was, my face was all red...And obviously I could tell he was too.

Authors note: Wow I'm on a role three chapters in three days. That has got to be a record. Okay so the end was written with help from Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak go cheek her stories out and also cheek out some of my favorites all of those stories are good. Okay so school starts up again Monday so I am not sure how fast I will be able to update.


	16. Hospital visit

Disclaimer16: I Taiyo Men do not own Big Time Rush. I how ever do own Cameron. Who is Taiyo Men you ask? Well it's my nickname. My very very close friend Hikari no Kasai calls me. This might be a depressing chapter…it might. I actually think this chapter will be a happy one.

James POV

_What have I done? I probably lost Kendall, Why did I say that? _I thought to myself as I lay on my brothers bed. i sat up and looked around. _I need to help Cam personalize his room more. _ I thought as I fell back, head hitting the pillow. _Speaking of my brother where is he?_ I asked myself. I got up out of bed and walked out of his room. I then saw the calendar Momma Knight put up in the hall when my brother got here. "Shit its Thursday…me and Kenny were going to do a duet. I don't think that is going to happen." I said out loud only to hear a muffled cry and a sudden pain in my hand. One name popped into my head. Cameron

"CAMERON, WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed as loud as I could. Hearing nothing in this apartment; I ran to the door that connected 2J with 2K while dodging all the boxes that suddenly appeared over night. _Camie must have gotten all his things last night. I won-_ I thought as I ran into the door. Not stopping to rub my pain away I opened the door and ran in.

"Cameron are you in here?" I asked I looked to the kitchen and saw some blood on the counter by a knife and a patato. I muffled my scream and ran over to the opening only to see my brother on the floor holding a towel to his hand trying his hardest not to cry. I dropped to my knees and crawled over to him. "Camie what happened?" I asked him as I gently pulled him into my lap. That's when he started sobbing. I started thinking I needed to get Logan…he would know how to make the cut stop bleeding.

"LOGAN CO-", was all I got to say before someone's hand covered my mouth. I looked up to see Carlos with his finger to his mouth shhing me. He then let go and walked to door grabbing the keys to the car and waving me over. I picked up my sobbing brother and carried him out the now open door and waited for Carlos.

"They need their sleep James." Carlos said as he closed the door and put a light sweatshirt on my shoulders. We both walked into the elevator. He looked at me and asked, "James, What was last night really about?"

I looked down at my brother and stood him up then put my hand on the towel to help make it stop bleeding. I looked at Carlos and said, "Car, im sorry it's not my place to say. But I made a huge mistake last night." I sighed and held my brother tight then continued, "All I can say is it's about Cam. But he'll tell you and the others when he is ready…"

"Oh I understand." Carlos sadly acknowledged. He then put his arm around Cameron and rubbed his arm. "It will be okay Cam. Just put more pressure on it." He calmly said to Cameron.

_Was my brother and Carlos a thing or is it Carlos being a good friend. Either way Carlos is perfect for the job._ I thought as the elevator doors opened letting us speed walk out to car. Once in the car Cameron and I got in the back seat, while Carlos took the wheel and sped off to the closest hospital.

"You're awfully quiet James. I can help you with an apology to Kendall; He knows you didn't mean what you said. To be honest Logan and I were wondering when you two were going to have an agreement like that. From what my parents and his parents say it's a good sign of a very healthy and passionate relationship." Carlos commented as he looked at us through the mirror.

"What should I do Car? I screwed up bad." I replied back. I looked at my brother who had his other hand over my hand that was applying pressure to the cut. _He can be very quiet…he is the shy quiet one._

"Well write him a song and sing it for him. I'll take care of the rest, but make sure it's a love song." Carlos answered with a huge smile plastered on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. I looked at Cameron to check on him. To my surprised my brother was smiling at what Carlos had said.

As we pulled into the hospital parking lot Cameron jumped out of the car and fast walked towards the entrance. Carlos and I followed in hot pursuit after the kid. When Carlos and I got into the hospital we saw him at the counter talking to the clerk. She looked at him and nodded then left to go get something.

"Cam…is everything okay?" I heard Carlos ask as He grabbed Cameron's good hand. That's when I noticed Carlos was looking only at Cam's face and trying to calm him down.

**Cameron's POV:**

"Yeah…Everything is fine. Just scared of needles." The lie slipped so easy  
from my lips, that it terrified me. I was never a great liar, a good one  
maybe. But not like this. I felt the guilt flow through my heart that I lied  
to Carlos. The guy I had feelings for.

"You sure Camie?" My brother's concerned voice made my head snap over to where  
he was. I was thankful for it too. I didn't want Carlos to see the guilt  
glimmering in my eyes. I couldn't handle it. If he knew...I didn't know what  
I would do. I couldn't handle seeing the look in his face if he knew what had  
happened.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said with a weak smile that didn't really reach my eyes.  
And I knew that James could tell I was lying. His whole face showed that he  
knew. I guess being twins does that.

"Alright...Let's go get you signed in." I was never more thankful for James,  
than I was now. I knew I would have to tell him later. But, I was glad he  
didn't say anything in front of Carlos.

**A minute later…..**

"Cameron Ray Diamond the doctor is ready to see you." The nurse calmly said to me. I looked at James and Carlos and smiled the best smile I could with the guilt and fear I had in my system. James looked really worried even more than normal after me and him figured out we are twins and Carlos looked like he really wanted to come with me. I wish he could though.

I am not going to lie… I'm terrified of Carlos finding out about what that bastard did to me all these years. I gulped as I waited for the doctor to come in and give my hand stitches and to actually see the damage my abusive father did to me. Why am I so scared, Hospitals should calm and relaxing. I flinched when I heard the door open.

A woman in her mid thirty's with curled jet black hair and a pretty heart shaped face with beautiful sea blue eyes and a pretty smile with pearly white teeth wearing a red blouse and black slacks walked in and stuck out her hand and said, " My name is Alejandra Cruz and im the doctor for BTR. You're Cameron right?" I nodded my head and looked back at her. "Your guardian Mrs. Knight called and informed me of the dilemma that you are in, and to also help your new injury. This may sting." She stated as she gently lifted my injured slightly still bleeding hand and started to clean it. She then continued, "Cameron, hun I'll need you to take off your shirt after I clean your hand so I can see your injuries."

I nodded and waited until she was done with the disinfecting of my hand. She told me to lean back onto the chair so I would be comfortable. After about five minutes she stopped and went to get stitches to stitch up my wound. I did what I was told and took off my shirt as gently as I could as not to open my wounds. I leaned back on the cold chair with one arm behind my head as a pillow waiting for her to come back.

"Alright Mr. Diamond let me fix the cut on your hand first. It will only take a few minutes." She told me as she put the needle tip to my hand. I started to get a little freaked out buy the needle about to enter my skin. That's when I remembered my mom telling me to ask questions or sing to distract me.

"Mrs. Cruz, how long have you been a doctor?" I asked right as the needle pierced the skin of my hand. She looked at me and smiled.

"I have actually been working in this hospital since I was in high school. I was an intern for my cousin here and one day she let me watch her perform a surgery on a broken leg. The femur had ended up in the thigh. Since then I always wanted to help people get better." She answered as she continued to stitch my hand up.

"That's good you chose to be a doctor." I replied to her as I winced. I looked at my hand she was working on. It was almost done. For the next couple of seconds I watched her finish with the stitches on my hand.

"There we go. How did this happen anyway?" she asked me after she cut the stitches. She got up and got some more stuff to clean my cuts on my abdomen. I watched her walk back towards me.

"Well my hand…I was making breakfast and thinking about someone that I really really like and I was distracted and well you know what happened. The cuts and I think broken ribs are from my father. He was drunk and upset that I got my chance at my dream." I told her. "He never really liked me." I stated

"He is disgusting. He should be thrown in jail for that." She stated as she started cleaning the word he carved. I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't scream. "Now who ever did your stitches; must have done them in a hurry. But other than that I don't see any problems with your cut and it should heal with minimal scaring." I heard say as she started to re-stitch the cut.

"What about my ribs?" I asked her as I took a deep breath. I looked around the room waiting for her answer then I looked back at her just as she was finishing. She grabbed some gauze an wrapped it around the stitches.

"Well your ribs aren't broken but they are severely bruised. Salt water helps it also keeps your wounds clean. I'll call Mrs. Knight to tell her about the results. So I'm going to prescribe refills on you're the pain meds you're already on. Make sure you have something in your stomach before you take the pain medication." She advised. I nodded and grabbed my shirt and put it on. She then handed me a doctor's note and hugged me. "You're going to be really happy here Cameron." She reassured me. We talked some more as she led me down the hall to my waiting brother and the person I had feelings for. I smiled a sincere smile towards James signaling him everything was okay. The sense of worry and guilt had left between the two of us. I looked over to Carlos to see his beautiful smile of pearly white teeth showing how happy he was to see that I was okay.

"I will see you in a couple of weeks from today to see how your recovery is coming. Also vary nice to meet you and good luck to you." She told me kindly and left to go file my paper work.

"She is really friendly. I like as our doctor." I said aloud. James and Carlos nodded and hugged me. We then walked out the doors together to car. As we got closer James ran ahead and jumped into the backseat and put his legs across the seat. That left me alone with Carlos. This moment was less awkward than last night but none the less it was still an awkward moment.

"Carlos…I never really told you thank you for how much you helped me out with my stuff. I owe you big time." I told him. I looked at him. Right as I was going to look away he turned his head and his stunning chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't help but to get lost in them.

"It wasn't a problem Cam." He smiled at me. I smiled back…god is his smile infectious. I wonder is he going to sing later tonight at the jam session. I hope he does. We continued to talk until we got to the car to fine James smiling away at a piece of paper in his hand and the sight of the Carlos and I.

"What do you got there, Jamie?" I asked as I tilted my head like a puppy. He pointed to the front seats and smiled bigger. "I'm taking that as get in and I'll tell you." I said while smiling. As Carlos and I got in James' smile got bigger.

"I WROTE A SONG FOR KENDALL!" I heard James shout in excitement. Carlos was smiling a bigger and more beautiful smile then before. I can't wait to see what these two are planning for later.

Author note: Im sorry for the late reply. A lot of things have been going on lately. I hope you enjoyed it. Will you please comment, like, or favorite? There will be cookies for you : ). If you have an idea for a song for James to sing to Kendall let me know.


End file.
